The Daughter of Aslan
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Susanna Pevensie has always been the peacemaker between her twin Susan and her siblings Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. Her role intensified when they were sent away from home during WWII. At their new temporary home, Anna is drawn to a certain wardrobe that will take her to a new world. Little does she know that she will come face to face with a lion who calls himself her father.
1. Chapter 1: Relocation

**Hello lovelies! Here is a new story that I have been working on for some time. I just wanted to get this story up and going so that I can get some feedback on how it's going so far. Please feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm to help me make it better. So, on with the quote!**

 **"If everyone is moving forward together, then success takes care of itself." -Henry Ford**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o TheDaughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sound of the air raid sirens flooded the house as Mum, Peter, Susan, and I ran about putting supplies together for the bomb shelter. Lucy was trying to help where she could, but for the most part she stuck to Mum in fright.

"Anna, I want you to wait for us in the shelter," Mum told me as blankets were piled into my empty arms.

"But I can help," I protested at once. What was she thinking? I needed to help get everything out to the shelter. It was my job as one of the eldest to help Mum out around the house.

"I need you to get the shelter ready for us darling," Mum countered softly, cupping my cheeks in each of her hands. "We'll need someone to calm us down when we get there."

Mum's earthy brown eyes stared into my bright blue ones. In her eyes I could see the fear she had for all of us and the desperation of her plea for me to do what she asked of me. A deep sigh escaped me as I gave in.

"Alright Mum," I agreed reluctantly. "I'll be waiting in the shelter."

I pressed a soft peck to her pale cheek before I slipped out of our house then slid into our bomb shelter. Every fear and worry I had for my family sped through my mind in rapid succession while I busied myself with turning on the lamps and heaters. After that I made the beds for everyone and put on some tea to help calm their nerves. Ooh, maybe I could make use of the extra pillows and make a makeshift sofa for us to sit on. My fussing over the makeshift furniture was interrupted by Mum,Lucy, my twin Susan,nas elder brother Peter flew into the shelter. I quickly noticed the absence of my younger brother Edmund. No, I realized with shock before my body raced out of the shelter and back into the house.

"Anna!" four voices shouted in shock and anger at my leaving the safety of the shelter. I ignored them all as I ran to Edmund's side. When I reached him, he was going for a picture of Dad that we had put on the fireplace mantle. Relief to see him safe was quickly dashed away when I saw the impending shadow of a falling bomb.

"Ed! Look out!" I yelled, launching myself at him. He looked at me in surprise with the picture frame in his hand before I pushed him to the ground and covered him with my body before the bomb struck. It must have been close to the wall the fireplace was on because it toppled down around us. I bit back a cry of pain as I felt the bricks hit my back and head so that I could prop myself up and look down at Edmund.

"Are you alright?!" I asked over the blaring of the sirens while my eyes raked over his from. I could see that he was slightly shaken up, but besides that he looked fine. Thank goodness.

"Anna?" Edmund said in shock up at me as if he wasn't grasping the situation fully.

"We have to go!"

With that I struggled to my feet, pulled Edmund to his, and ran us both back to the safety of the bomb shelter where the rest of our family was waiting for us. I made sure Edmund went first before I rushed in and pulled the door shut tightly after myself.

"Ed!Anna!" Mum exclaimed in joy and relief as she threw her arms around us both.

"Ow! Mum, be careful," I winced at the bone crushing hug she had me in. Mum quickly let us go then directed her attention solely on me. The first place her eyes went was my forehead.

"Anna! What happened?! Your head-,"

It was at that moment that the adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins had dried up, which meant that I could feel the blossoming pain that throbbed in my skull, the soreness all over my back, and the warm wetness of blood making a track down my temple. Bloody fucking hell this hurts, I hissed in my head at the incoming pain. To try to distract myself, I thought of what Mum would say if she heard me say this aloud. No doubt she would wash my mouth out with soap.

"Anna shielded me from the wall that fell down," Ed told Mum, looking angry yet thankful towards me. Even though he was younger than me, he always thought to try to protect me from anything that could cause me harm. He fancies himself my little protector.

"This is all your fault Ed," Peter accused, rounding on Edmund with a red face. "If you hadn't run back in then-,"

"Stop it right there Peter James Pevensie," I interrupted with a stern voice despite the receding pounding. "The only reason Ed went back was to save the picture of Dad."

At the news, everyone quieted in shock that Ed had risked his life for a picture of Dad.

"Let's get your head treated," Mum insisted as she tried her best to diffuse the tense situation. I muttered a 'thank you' with a weak smile to Mum who was now looking for the first aid kit. Susan on the other hand busied herself making me a cup of tea. Once I took a sip of the comforting warmth, I found that my head didn't hurt anymore nor did my back. I only felt extremely tired.

"Thanks Sue."

"Susan dear, will you help me check through Anna's hair to see where the bleeding is coming from?" Mum requested once she had all of the first aid gathered up.

Susan didn't hesitate to join Mum's side to sort through my thick curls. Hmm, that feels good, I sighed in my mind as their hands gently scratched against my scalp while they moved my hair about.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Lucy piped up from Peter's side, wide eyes taking me in.

"Honestly, it hurt a lot at first, but it doesn't anymore."

"C'mon Anna," Peter chuckled nervously. "You may be be made of sterner stuff, but you're making me look like a pansy."

"She's not lying," Mum whispered in shock when her hands stilled from moving my hair.

"We can't find where the blood in coming from," Susan explained in frustration.

"Really," I breathed out, half surprised at the quick recovery and half relieved that I wouldn't have to wait weeks for any injuries to heal.

"Anna," Mum scolded me. "That injury should have taken weeks to heal at least for the most part."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Mum sighed in frustration at my refusal to take the, what she thought, situation seriously as she filled a wash basin with water.

"Here Anna, let's get your hair and head washed."

I sat obediently still so that Mum and Susan could wash away all of the now dried blood that had gathered in my hair and on my temple. Once everything was clean, Susan took a towel and dried my hair for me.

"Alright Lu and Ed," I said when Susan was done. "It's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

They both looked confused as my words, but they nonetheless climbed into their beds and pulled their covers up over themselves. Forgetting about my damp hair for a moment, I walked over to my younger siblings and made sure to tuck them both in.

"Can you sing us a lullaby?" Lucy requested from under her blanket. "I always sleep better when you sing for us."

"Sure Luc," I smiled fondly at my youngest sibling. "What about you Ed?"

"I don't care," he huffed as he turned on his side away from me. Even though he was coming off as mean, I knew he that he wanted the lullaby just as much as Lucy did. Why can't he just speak plainly, I thought to myself. But then again, it is in his nature. Before I opened my mouth to sing, Susan popped up behind me so that she could start brushing my hair. Peter then decided that my lap on the floor would be an excellent pillow so he rested his head on my legs.

"You comfortable Peter?" I teased my elder brother.

"Very," he sassed back. Once he had settled down, I began singing the lullaby I had made for them when I was younger.

"Lay down your head

And I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep

And I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love

For the road that you go

May you sail fair

To the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls

At your head and your feet

And may you need never

To banish misfortune

May you find kindness

In all that you meet

May there always be

Angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li

Loo-li

Lai-lay"

I hummed for a bit as Susan finished brushing my now dry hair and moved to lean against my left side as I continued on with the lullaby.

"May you bring love

And may you bring happiness

Be loved in return

To the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep

I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while

And sing loo-li lai-lay

May there always be angels

To watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li loo-li

Lai-lay

Loo-li loo-li

Lai-lay." (Sleepsong by Secret Garden)

Before I even sang the last note, Lucy and Edmund were both snoozing away while Peter and Susan were in a peaceful doze that was right between wakefulness and sleep.

"Thank you Anna," Mum let out in a gust. "I need to talk to the eldest children without Lucy and Edmund listening."

"What is it Mum?" Peter asked while letting out a breath, his peaceful bubble popping when he heard the distress in Mum's voice.

"You've all heard of the relocation project, haven't you?"

"Yes," Susan answered hesitantly. Why would Mum be asking these questions? Unless...

"We're leaving through the project tomorrow morning, aren't we?" I voiced out loud once I connected the dots.

"Yes," she admitted sadly. "All five of you are."

"But Mum!" Peter protested at once.

"Shh!" Susan and I hissed at the same time.

"You'll wake Lucy and Edmund," I reminded him. His jaw worked in irritation but he didn't try to make another outburst. "Think about it Peter. This is not a healthy environment for Lucy and Edmund to grow up in. Do you want them to wake up everyday to death and destruction?"

All of the anger that he had acquired from the injustice of having to be ripped away from Mum seemed to dissipate when my words registered.

"Well no..," Peter deflated at my logic.

"This also helps keep Mum safe," I threw in for good measure. "If we are safe and away from the fighting, she will have peace of mind and can focus on keeping herself safe. So we can have a Mum to come back home to."

Mum looked beyond grateful that I gave such strong reasons for her to do what she was planning to of.

"Alright Mum," Susan agreed with sad blue eyes. "We'll go without a fuss."

Peter looked like he still wanted to argue against Mum's decision, but he resigned to silence. He just let out a deep sigh then lay back down on my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Susan on the other hand lay her head on my shoulder. She could feel my fears, doubts, and worries I had about all of us packing up and leaving to God knows constant warmth and comfort I felt from my twin at my side and my older brother laying on my lap was enough to calm my thoughts enough to where I could get to sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately Mum took it upon herself to wake me up every hour on the hour to make sure that I didn't die in my sleep due to a concussion. This continued on until the last time I woke at eight in the morning when we were woken up to pack for the trip. Seeing as though we three eldest knew of the trip first, we were the quickest to have our trunks packed. As soon as the two youngest found out we were leaving home, they both had polar opposite reactions to the news. Lucy grew very scared and lost at the thought of leaving the most stable and safe thing she has known since she was born while Edmund lashed out violently in what he thought was injustice.

"Why are we leaving?! Why can't you come with us?! How can you just send us away?!"

"Edmund," I interrupted with my hands held out in a placating manner. "Just try to see things from Mum's perspective."

"No!" he exploded at once, his brown eyes turned from warm brown to dark cocoa. "She just wants to send us off! And you! I can't believe you'd go along with this!"

That was all Edmund had to say before he stormed off to finish his packing in his room.

"I'm sorry Mum," I offered her after Ed's little tantrum.

"It's alright Anna," she assured me with watery eyes and a hitch in her throat. "He's just upset that he has to uproot amongst this war."

Susan's and my eyebrows furrowed in concern as the same time for what Mum has to go through. She had once told us that when she had each of us, she had found people who were more important to her than her life. Just to imagine having to give them up, even if it was to protect them, must be heartbreaking. My concern for Mum quickly turned into anger about the war. Why would the enemy attack civilians instead of focusing on the soldiers who signed up to fight this bloody war. Who volunteered to put their lives on the line. My anger then devolved into sadness at having to leave my Mum. She was the one who supported us all whole heartedly right along with Dad and comforted us when we needed it. To leave her would be akin to casting us into the dark without any light. I could feel the pinpricks of tears in the corners of my eyes due to my emotional state, but I kept them under tight lock and key so that they wouldn't fall. I knew Peter and Susan would need all the help they could get keeping our family together and lightening our situation so that we wouldn't be in a constant state of despair.

Once we had all our our trunks packed and our coats on, Mum ushered us all out into the street where piles of rubble lined the street where houses once stood. I was quick to cover Lucy's eyes when we came upon corpses that had yet to be removed from their final resting places by medical personnel. To comfort each other we all sought out each others hands to cement ourselves amongst the horrors we would pass along the street on our way to the station. Edmund, however, chose to hang back from our group and wouldn't join us. All he did was walk close to my back and stare down at the ground. The first thing Mum did when we reached the station was grab our IDs from one of the station agents then passed Susan, Peter, and I our own IDs so that we could put them on ourselves.

"You need to keep this on darling," Mum told Lucy while she pinned her ID to her coat. "Alright? You warm enough?"

Lucy nodded vigorously to which Mum smiled at. When she turned to Ed on the other hand, he looked less than impressed.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," Ed grumbled up at Mum.

"Ed," I began before Peter could retort back at him with something hurtful. Mum looked displeased with Ed's attitude but she pushed it to the back of her mind to stand up and give Ed a kiss on his cheek goodbye. Though when Mum leaned in, Ed turned his face away from her. Ed, I thought when I saw the small flash of pain on Mum's face that she hastened to hide when she instead placed a kiss on his forehead. Mum then moved on to Peter when she pulled away.

"Promise me you'll look after your brothers and sisters," Mum pleaded, hugging Peter tightly.

"I will Mum," Peter promised through a choked up throat.

"Good man," Mum tried to smile bravely for Peter when she pulled away.

"All aboard!" the station master called in the background as Mum turned to Susan and I.

"Susan, Anna," Mum breathed into our hair during our hug. "Be big girls for me. Make sure the boys don't tear each other's throats out."

"We promise Mum."

Mum then pulled away to look at all five of us.

"Alright. Off you go."

The final call for boarding the train sounded which prompted all of us to take up all our trunks and head for the train. Lucy still shook slightly as we walked so I took her hand in mine and followed behind Peter.

"C'mon Ed," Susan encouraged our younger brother as we walked through the crowd.

"I can board a train by myself," he snapped back. I let out a sigh while I readied our papers while Peter was staring at the passing soldiers with longing. How could he want to be a part of that when he had witnessed what just a byproduct of the war can do to people?

"Peter," I said to snap him out of his daydream, handing over our papers to the station agent who stood at one of the doors to the train. "Don't you even think about it."

After I had shown them our papers we were led to where we needed to board, but I was stopped a few meters by Lucy.

"It's alright Luc," I assured her softly with a squeeze to her hand. "All five of us are staying together. We can get through this."

"You promise?" she sniffed, looking up at me with tears threatening to fall down her freckled cheeks.

"Of course Luc. When have I ever lied to you or said anything I didn't mean?"

"No," she giggled."

"Then you have nothing to worry about Luc. You have all of us with you."

Now that she was calm, we we able to quickly board the train and catch up with the other three who had found a mostly empty compartment that had only two children occupying the space. They said that everywhere else was full. Before the train could take off fully, we all crowded around the windows to say goodbye to Mum.

"Bye bye dears," she called after us as the train began its journey. Edmund was the only one who was silent while the rest of us voiced our goodbyes.

"How long until we reach our station," Edmund groaned in exasperation after about an hour of travel, watching the scenery go by from the window.

"I don't know ED," I told him. "But I do have something that could help pass the time."

Everyone in the compartment was confused at my words until I pulled out two decks of cards I had put in my coat pocket when we were leaving the house.

"You brought cards?!" Lucy exclaimed with joy, clapping her hands together.

"Sure did," I winked before I turned to the two other children who were sharing our compartment. The oldest who was a girl with braided hair loops looked uneasy at my offer while she held on to the younger boy who I guessed to be her younger brother. They both looked scared out of their minds, so I relented my offer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can just watch. Peter, would you fancy a game of Go Fish?"

"I'd love to," he smiled happily.

"Lu? Suzzie? Ed?"

"I'll play," Susan agreed while Lucy nodded and Ed ignored the invitation in favor of looking out the window. I let the could action roll off my back as I put the two packs of cards together and shuffled them. I dealt five cards to everyone then placed two card decks next to each other so that everyone could reach a deck easily. We all let Lucy go first and I decided that some music would be perfect to further raise our spirits.

"Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny

How you can love?

Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny

Heavens above

You make my sad heart jump with joy

And When you're near I just can't…

Sit still a minute

I'm so

Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny

Please tell me dear

What makes me love you so?

You're not handsome

It's true

But when I look at you…

I just

Oh Johnny Oh johnny Oh

Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da

Da-Da-Da

Da-Da-Da

Da-Da-Da

Da-Da-Da

All the girls are crazy

About a certain little lad

Although her's very, very bad…

He could be oh so good

When he wanted to

Bad or good he understood

About love and other things

For every girl in town

Followed him around

Just to hold his hand and sing

Oh Johnny

Oh J-Johnny Johnny

How you can love?

Oh Johnny

Oh J-Johnny Johnny

Heaven up above

Way above

You make my sad heart jump with joy

And when you're near

I just can't…

Sit still another minute

Oh Johnny

Oh J-Johnny Johnny

Please tell me dear

What makes me love you so?

You're not handsome

And it's true

But when I look at you

I just

Oh Johnny Johnny Johnny

My!

Da-da-da da-da-daaa,"

While I hummed the instrumental of the song, I noticed that the siblings who were sharing our compartment were a little bit more at ease and were watching us play with fascination. They were also giving me side glances as if they couldn't understand my calmness about the situation. From what I gathered from the game now, Lucy was beating all of our butts that had my shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Edmund, on the other hand, was trying and failing to hide his contentment at the sight of us playing cards by keeping his gaze turned outside of the window. It was times like these that I really appreciated my family and my world seemed like a little slice of heaven.

"Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh!

J-J-J-J-Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh!

J-J-J-J-Johnny, Oh!

Johnyy, Oh!

Oh-Oh, J-Johnny

J-J-J-Johnny

Please tell me, dear

What makes me…

What makes me love you so?

You're not handsome

And it's true

But when I look at you

I just

Oh Johnny

Oh Johnny

Oohh JOHNNY!" (Oh Johnny Oh- The Andrews Sisters)

I sang five more songs for everyone, taking a break between the second and third songs to talk to the other siblings in the compartment. It turned out that their names were Elizabeth and William and they lived a few blocks down from us. Just like I had observed from their actions, they were scared out of their minds with what is going to happen when they get to their temporary home. The thing they were the most afraid of was being separated from each other. I could sympathize with them easily. I would be absolutely gutted if I was to be separated from my other siblings. When I finished the fifth song, the train stopped and the two children riding with us were dropped off.

"I hope everything works out for you two," I told the two before they left the compartment.

"Thank you Susanna," Elizabeth smiled weakly towards me. "My brother and I would have been a lot more nervous had we not sat with you for the ride."

"Think nothing of it," I waved off with a smile. We all watched them leave the train and be approached by different people, all picking up their IDs and eyeing them like cattle.

"What song should I sing next?" I asked everyone in hopes to get their minds off of the display they had just witnessed. My hops were dashed when I saw the disheartened looks they all had. "How about we all take a nice little nap before we get there? I'm sure we'll feel better after."

They said nothing against my idea so I made myself comfortable and began to sing.

"Lay down your head

And I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay…"

* * *

Hours passed us by before we finally stopped at our depot. I made sure everyone had their luggage before I ushered them out of the compartment and off the train. The first thing I saw about the depot was a huge green sign with white wording Coombe Halt above a fence that used to be white. This little 'station' we had stopped at left a little to be desired. All it was was a raised platform for people to get on and off the train with two benches for sitting. After letting the depressing thoughts linger for just a few moments, I made myself focus on what to do next. The professor knows we are coming, so someone should be coming to get us. That is when we heard the sound of a car and my siblings hastened down the little steps that led down to the ground.

"That's not our ride," I called out to them while I took my time coming down the stairs. True to my word, the car continued on its way without even slowing down.

"The professor knew we were coming?" Susan questioned while looking down the road back where the car had come from.

"He does," I told her.

"How did you-," Peter began to try to ask me about my 'guess' about the care when we heard the sound of a horse drawn carriage reached us just before it round the corner with a woman as the driver.

"Call it woman's intuition," I answered Peter without taking my eyes off the carriage that was approaching us. "Now that is our ride."

The older woman driving the carriage then slowed down until she stopped right in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready, I presume," I said to the elderly woman.

"I'm afraid so," she replied back in a no nonsense tone. "Is this is it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, Ma'am," Peter answered back politely. "It's just us."

"Small favors," she commented while her eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise before she motioned with her head for us to climb in the back. Peter helped Susan and I onto the carriage first so that we could take all of the luggage and put it on before we helped Lucy and Edmund up onto the back with the two of us pulling Peter on last. Once we were settled, Mrs. Macready gave a click of her tongue and we were off. Now that we had been claimed by our guardians for the duration of our stay, I felt a great amount of my anxiety and worry fell off my shoulders in a great rush that gave me great relief. It was as I gave a sigh that I felt something akin to my intuition rising in my chest. What in the world? While I admired the scenery around us on our drive to where we were to stay, I felt the feeling grow stronger the closer we came to a large manor amongst acres of nature. Why do I feel so drawn to this place, I mused to myself. It kind of felt like I was coming home even though we had left our home in London. I could tell we were all gobsmacked with the view of the beautiful home on front of us and we need Mrs. Macready to call to us to get us back on track. Peter was the first one off so that he could help the two youngest off the carriage that was followed by the luggage. Susan and I were the last ones off so Peter told us to come down one at a time so that he could help us down, but I didn't listen to him. In my gut I knew that I could jump down by myself and be alright. So when Susan jumped down for Peter to catch her, I jumped at the same time. Peter's and Edmund's eyes widened when they saw me coming down from the back of the carriage. Peter already had Susan in his arms so Edmund tried to hurry to my side to catch me, but I could feel my body slow in its descent until my feet touched the ground with a soft 'tap'. All of my siblings looked shocked at my feat and I tried to brush it off with humor.

"And she sticks the landing," I joked even though I could feel Peter's anger rising at what he thought to be recklessly endangering my life.

"Anna-," he began only to be cut off by Mrs. Macready.

"If you five will follow me. Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There is to be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter."

When we had followed our primary caretaker up the middle steps from the foyer, I could see that Susan was drawn to this beautiful statue to the left of the little stairway.

"No, touching of the historical artifacts. And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

Without another word, Mrs. Macready led us to our own rooms so that we could all unpack while listing mealtimes as she went. Unpacking seemed to be over in a flash and then it was time for dinner with our caretaker, but it was boring to say the least. I bet she could take the fun out of everything. After the very awkward dinner, we all took a bath then dressed for bed. Everyone wore the typical pajamas, the boys in matching pajama shirts and pants while the girls in long sleeved nightgowns. I on the other hand opted for something else. I chose to wear a chemise that revealed my shoulder and ended right above my knee. Peter and Edmund had first been appalled by my sleepwear, but every time they tried to nag me about it, it went in one ear and out the other. They had long ago learned that it was a lost cause. The first one we settled in for the night was Lucy.

"The sheet feels scratchy," she complained softly as I sat on the bed beside her over her covers. Susan and Peter weren't that far behind me with Edmund at the doorway.

"It'll be alright Lucy," Susan offered.

"We won't be here forever," I finished for my twin.

'We'll be home soon," Susan added.

"Don't say a word Ed," I told him, not having to look up from Lucy to know that he was going to say something insensitive.

"You saw outside," Peter prompted to keep Lucy's spirits up. "It's huge. We can do whatever we want here."

"And we have the inside too," I told her. "There is just as much space to explore in here as there is outside.

"Anna is right," Susan admitted.

"I'm always right," I interjected.

"And she has no humility," Peter chuckled that earned a giggle from Lucy.

"There you go Lucy Lou," I smiled down and my now brightened little sister.

"You haven't called me that in ages," Lucy beamed up at me.

"Maybe it's time I started both shared a smiled before I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"And now it's time for sleep. Goodnight Lucy Lou."

"Goodnight Princess Anna."

Everyone else said their 'good night's before we left Lucy to sleep. Susan and Peter ventured off to their rooms while I followed Edmund to his. He said nothing to me the whole way there until he lay down and covered himself up.

"What do you want Anna?" he demanded sharply with his back to me.

"I just wanted to talk with you," I replied, leaning against his door frame. It's alright if I talk with you, right?"

"Yeah, Anna," he sighed in defeat while turning to face me and sitting up. "I can never stay mad at you like the others."

"That's because I'm so lovable," I smiled, waltzing further into the room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"No," he shot me down as soon as the last word was said.

"C'mon Eddy. You can tell me."

At the sound of his nickname, I could see him almost cave.

"If you think I'm going to talk just because you used my old nickname, you are sorely mistaken."

"Okay," I gave in while crossing my legs. "I'll stop asking."

A few minutes of silence was all that was needed for Edmund to slowly but surely wear down to where he would answer me.

"Oh alright," he huffed in exasperation. "Only because no one could say no to that face."

"What can I say, it's a curse."

He gave me a look so I shut my mouth and let him talk.

"Why are you all acting so cheerful during this war? People are dying everyday and who says we'll have a home to go back to when we get back?"

"We're trying to be cheerful because you can't focus on the negative things all the time," I explained softly. "If you do then it will only make you bitter. As for our home, our home is wherever we are together."

Ed said nothing so i left the matter alone and turned to face him more.

"Good night Sir Eddymund," I said while placing a kiss on his forehead. His arms snaked around my waist to hold me to him with a strength I didn't know he had. I quickly shook off my surprise and moved my arms so that one arm was around his back and the other moved to stroke his head.

"Good night Princess Anna," he mumbled. I gave the crown of his head a kiss and he slowly let me go. My next stop was Susan who didn't have to say anything for us to communicate our worries to each other. We simply embraced the other and then bod the other good night. Peter was my last stop.

"Do you need to be tucked in Sir Peter," I teased him when I walked through his doorway when I saw him laying down.

"Ha ha, very funny Anna," he answered dryly with an eyeroll. "You're such a laugh."

I gave a little laugh at his reaction as I came to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Nothing has to be said to the others."

"I'm fine Anna," he said quickly. "You should be worrying over Ed and Lucy."

"I've already talked with them Peter. It's you I have to focus on right now. You can't just keep all of your emotions to yourself. It will end up giving you ulcers."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, but I kept my face and he eventually relented.

"How do I get Edmund to listen to me," he sighed while running a hand through his hair. "All he does is give sass and snap at us."

"Don't force him to follow your orders or give him options that leave him no choice," I offered while rubbing his back. "He keeps most of his emotions inside and I'm lucky if he tells me even one of his thoughts. Putting pressure on that much suppressed feelings will only result in unsavory ends. It's best to just give him your support and let him come to you when he feels he is ready. All you need to do is tell him you're there for him."

A weight seemed to drop from his shoulders at my words, leaving his face a little more relaxed.

"Thanks Anna. Talking with you always helps."

"That's what I'm here for Pete."

I gave him a kiss on his forehead before he lay back down.

"Goodnight Sir Peter."

"Goodnight Princess Anna."

Satisfied that my rounds were completed, I ventured back to my room where I settled myself down for bed. At first I found it hard to sleep, but before I knew it I was plunged into a bizarre dream. I was in the most beautiful spring land with the wind singing through the trees and the grass sighing in the breeze. This is spectacular, I thought to myself while a complete and utter feeling of home settled in my heart. This is where I am meant to be. This is where I belong. With every beat of my heart, I could feel what I could only describe as magic pulse along with it.

"Adelia," a strong male voice called out that struck a feeling of familiarity within me. Who is this, I wondered while my body instinctively turned to face a large lion that dwarfed other lions I had previously seen at the zoo. Where did he come from? Where exactly am I?

"Who are you?" I voiced after my shock had worn away.

"I am your father," he told me with a wise and kind voice, his jaws moving easily to form the words. "I have been waiting for this moment since you were born."

"But my father went to fight in a war," I protested in confusion.

"He was the father of your body, but when you were on the brink of death when you were but a babe, I gave you new life as my daughter."

My mind was reeling at that point. What exactly is all this? Mum didn't tell me that I almost died as a baby. She only told me that I was very sickly and by my first birthday, I made a recovery. She said I had simply grown out of it.

"I can see that what I have said is overwhelming you. I shall let you rest, but I shall return. I cannot wait to see you in Narnia."

"Wait," I called out as the world around me seemed to blur around me. "I have other questions? Please,wait!"

My pleas fell on deaf ears and I was left alone to drift in a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **So there we have it. I'm sorry that updating my older stories are taking so long, I have a job for the summer so between working and having inspiration for new stories, I'm having a low amount of time to work on them. Nonetheless I will be working on the others and will have them up as soon as possible. Please give me some feedback for this story and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Remember,reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Okay, so here is the second chapter of the story. I've only just posted the story so much hasn't changed since then. On with the quote!**

 **"Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day."**

 **-Dalai Lama**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I woke feeling more confused than I had in the dream with the lion. As I readied for the day, the dream played over and over again in my head. Who exactly is that lion and why was he insisting that he is my father? My father is away fighting in the war. Where exactly in Narnia? Breakfast passed quickly which meant that we were all left to our own devices. However, Peter's talk of exploring outside was put off for the day because of the heavy rain that was coming down. Susan was given the first pick of the game and she chose trivia.

"Gastrovascular," she read out of a large tome resting in her lap while Lucy and I stared out the window, Ed was tinkering with the bottom of a chair, and Peter was probably wishing he were somewhere else. "Come on Peter, Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" he asked, looking over at Susan with his boredom apparent.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Ed piped up as he pulled himself out from underneath the chair.

"Gastrovascular, a cavity that is used for digestion and circulation," I sighed. "Can we play hide and seek now?"

"I want to play hide and seek," Lucy agreed with her eyes wide and sparkling.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter sassed at Susan.

"Peter, be nice," I scolded him. "Come on Pete. We can stretch our legs and explore the house at the same time."

A lopsided smile graced his slightly full lips as he began to count.

"One...Two...Three...Four…"

Lucy and I burst into giggles as we ran out of the room while Edmund protested before he too joined us in running from the room. Susan was by herself finding her own hiding spot, but Lucy, Ed, and I stuck by each other until Ed took the spot behind the curtains that Lucy and I had tried to take. Lucy gave a little pout before she followed after me when I took her hand and pulled her after me up some stairs. My body seemed to fly on autopilot when I ushered Lucy past the first door we came to and instead went into the second door which led to a spare room that was empty except for a large piece of furniture towards the back wall with a little space between with a sheet covering it. The pull that I had felt when I first came onto the property seemed to be too strong to ignore being by the covered furniture so I pulled the covering off. Underneath lay a wardrobe that urged me to investigate it.

"Hey Lu, let's hide in the wardrobe," I suggested. "If we fold up the sheet and put it in the wardrobe, they won't think that we hid in there."

Lucy looked skeptical at my suggestion, but she eventually agreed and helped me fold up the sheet then followed me inside the wardrobe. We both edged back deeper into the back so that Lucy could shut the door, but I found something very curious happening. Usually one would feel the back of the wardrobe by now, but I felt nothing meeting my back but the coats stored in here. Confused with the occurrence, I turned around so that I faced the supposed back of the wardrobe and found loads more coats in my way until I saw what looked like pine trees. What in the world? Why would there be trees in here, I mused to myself as I made it past the two snow covered pine trees right in front of the fur coats. What the hell? Why is there snow in the back of the wardrobe? Once the rational part of my brain shut off, I just marveled in the beauty of the winter wonderland around me. Lucy then came to my side looking just as gobsmacked as I was. We both took in the snow covered trees before we turned to face each other. As soon as Lucy saw me, her eyes widened in surprise. This in turn made my eyebrows furrow. What was wrong?

"Anna, what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I…" I trailed off with my question when I finally looked down at my outfit. Instead of wearing a white button down shirt with a sweater over it paired with a skirt to my knees, socks up to my calves and my drown shoes, I wore something completely different. Over my chest I had a lilac purple to with a white gold band right under my breasts that acted as the bottom of the top while the cloth came up to cover each of my large breasts and came to connect behind my neck which left my back bare except for the band. The rest of my back and my stomach were left bare until the waistband of the matching lilac skirt with a white gold band hung low on my hips with slits up both side that allowed my bare legs full movement. The hem ended at my ankles and I wore no shoes to protect my feet. I also noticed that my once upper back length hair now fell down to my waist in full brown curls with some spilling over my bare shoulders. Wow, that was a change, I thought with shock numbing my reaction. My change in appearance only kept my attention for so long until my gaze turned back towards our surroundings. Something about this place made my heart beat strongly with something in the air and earth that seeped through my skin and settled around my heart and just under my skin.

"Let's explore around a little bit more," I suggested to Lucy while I took a careful step forward. Lucy didn't need anymore encouragement from me fro her to come forward so that she was right by my side. Together we edged forward through what seemed like a tunnel of trees with the snowflakes falling softly all around us. Some stuck to her nose and eyelashes, but I could not feel any sticking to me. I found it odd, but I shook it off when I felt a song spring up in my mind. I took Lucy's hands in mine and skipped forward with her beside while I sang.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things,"

Lucy immediately recognized the song that I sang to my sibling whenever they were sad or scared and did not hesitate to start singing with me while we continued on our way through the wood.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudel

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs

These are a few of my favorite things-," (My Favorite Things- The Sound of Music)

Our singing was cut off by the sound of what sounded like hoof beats from further in front of us to the left. We both stopped right beside a lamppost as we waited for the horse that would be walking past the tree up ahead. Imagine our surprise when we saw not a horse, but an odd creature with the hind legs of a goat with horns atop his head carrying packages along with a snow laden umbrella. Is that….Is that a faun? Lucy let out a scream that in turn made the faun yell and duck behind the tree he was walking by while Lucy hid behind me. Oh for goodness sakes, I huffed in my mind as I moved forward to pick up the poor faun's fallen parcels.

"Anna," Lucy called out for me weakly who had taken to hiding behind the lamppost now.

"Come now Lucy," I told her in a huff. "This faun has done nothing to make us afraid of him and you have caused him to drop all of his mail in the snow. The least we can do is help him pick them up."

He made noises of protest at me picking up his mail, but I continued on lest his things be damaged by the melted snow.

"Sorry about the fright my sister gave you," I said to the faun while I picked up his things. "I'm Susanna Pevensie, but everyone calls me Anna. This is my sister Lucy Pevensie. I imagine you can't see very many humans here."

A look of surprise seemed to fall on his face that soon gave way to shock as he came out from behind the tree.

"You mean to tell me that you two are daughters of Eve?" he asked as if he couldn't even believe himself.

"That's another name for us, I suppose," I mused, gesturing for Lucy to come forward. He looked around us as if looking for danger before his blue eyes focused back on us.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We kind of stumbled upon this place," I supplied. "Could you please tell us where we are. I don't believe we're in England anymore."

"Right, where are my manners," he mumbled to himself before he straightened his back and looked to us with the posture of a gentleman. "My name is Tumnus and you, my dear girls, are in Narnia."

Just the name of this place was enough to send a shock through my system. Narnia? Isn't this where the lion said he was going to meet me?

"Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tumnus," I smiled to the handsome faun.

"Well then Anna and Lucy Pevensie of the beautiful land of England, how would it be if you two ladies came and had tea with me?" he offered with his umbrella back up to stop the snowflakes from falling on him.

"We would love to Tumnus," I agreed at once. Maybe he could give me some more information about this place while we talked over tea.

"Anna," Lucy protested.

"It will be alright Lucy Lou. I'm right beside you so Peter and Susan can't say that we went alone."

She seemed satisfied with my answer and flitted to my side. Tumnus offered his free arm that was not holding all of his parcels and I was all too happy to take it with Lucy holding the hand that was not tucked in Tumnus's elbow.

"Are Peter and Susan your siblings?" Tumnus asked politely while we walked through the snow covered path.

"Yes," I answered with a soft smile. "Peter is the eldest and Susan is my twin."

"Twins," he echoed. "How marvelous."

We walked on a bit more in silence before Tumnus spoke up again.

"How are you so warm Anna? If you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I didn't know I was giving off heat. I just thought that it wasn't that cold out."

"In that outfit," Tumnus began while looking over my top and skirt. "You should be catching your death of cold."

I'm not sure if it was my outfit or if it was his words, but a slight red blush settled on Tumnus's cheeks while he cleared his throat. I in turn blushed because no one had really given me a compliment like this before even if it was unspoken.

"What about you Tumnus," I ventured with a smile. "Surely you're cold with only that scarf to keep you warm."

Tumnus simply chuckled at my teasing that made his light blue eyes twinkle with humor. Lucy, who was on my other side, discretely elbowed me in my side that had me looking to her.

"Are you flirting?" she mouthed to me so that Tumnus couldn't hear her, her eyes showing mischief at the question. My cheeks adopted a light blush at her words while I shook my head softly to deny her claims. She looked like she didn't believe me, but she nonetheless let the matter drop and instead focused on our surroundings. Since it was summer back home in England, I could tell Lucy was enjoying the crispness that came with the snow. Even if she was a little bit on the freezing side.

"Here we are," Tumnus announced while he pushed the door open to his home that turned out to be a door between two snow covered boulders. Lucy stared up at the sight in awe so I gave her hand a quick tug to stop her from stopping in the middle of the forest. Tumnus seemed to have some trouble with getting the door open, so I hurried forward to help him maneuver his parcels around so that he could enter easily. Both Tumnus and Lucy stomped their feet at the mat right in front of the door, but I found that my feet were completely dry when I entered the home. That is way beyond odd, I commented to myself as I walked further into the living room.

"Who is this Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked when she saw a picture of an older faun on a side table closest to a wall.

"That is my father," he answered hastily, his voice sounding slightly nervous with a proud undertone.

"You two look so similar," I remarked with a smile while brushing off his nervousness at having humans in his home.

"No," he said softly when he seemed to have stopped at a dime at my comment. "I'm not very much like him at all really."

"Our father is fighting in a war," Lucy told Tumnus with almost the same sadness that made my heart ache along with hers.

"My father went away to war too," Tumnus shared, looking to us with equal pain. "But that was a very long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter is not all bad," Lucy insisted with a smile while she looked over Tumnus's book collection.

"There's ice skating, hot chocolate, roaring fires, and Christmas," I chirped happily.

"Not here," Tumnus denied while bringing in a teas set with cups. "No. No, we haven't had Christmas in a hundred years."

"What?" gasped Lucy in shock. "No presents in a hundred years?"

I chuckled at Lucy's question while Tumnus's lips twitched as if wanting to smile.

"You look good for a hundred," I teased Tumnus in hopes to lighten the mood in the room. It was my go to reaction when everyone was feeling blue or depressed because of how I was the peacemaker back home.

"Thank you Anna," Tumnus laughed lightly with his eyes twinkling again. "As for your question Lucy, it has always been winter, but no Christmas. But the both of you would have loved Narnia in the summer."

As he talked, Tumnus poured all of us a cup of tea and proceeded to fix up our cups to our liking for us.

"But you girls would have loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns danced with the Dryads all night. And you know we...we never got tired. And the music. Oh! Such music!"

I couldn't help but smile softly at the enthusiasm that Tumnus had for the happy times he had even though they were so long ago.

"Would, would you like to hear some now?"

"I would love to hear it Tumnus," I agreed wholeheartedly with Lucy seconding my idea with a nod seeing as though she had just taken a sip of her tea. He quickly reached up to the mantle of the fireplace right next to us to pull down a box.

"Now, are you two...familiar...with any Narnian lullabies?" he asked us while he went about preparing what I assumed to be an instrument.

"Sorry," Lucy supplied with a sheepish smile. "I can't say that I have."

"That's good," Tumnus insisted without an ounce of worry. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one."

From the box he had pulled out an odd flute that had two handles that he fiddled with as he cleared his throat. He must not play them often, I mused when I saw how his fingers danced over the fingering holes with a returning familiarity. As soon as his lips touched the mouth peice, I could feel something akin to familiarity flood through me like I knew the song he was about to play. I wasn't given much time to think on it for when the first note played, words were already forming on my lips that had me singing along with his playing.

"Sleep little one

Through the dark night

Sleep little one

Through the cold night,"

When Tumnus had heard the lyrics flowing from me, his light blue eyes snapped up to me only to widen when he looked over to me. I merely smiled at him and continued to sing along with the lyrics in my head.

"Sleep little one

Through the dark night

With the fairies

Drift far away."

(Lyrics by OtakuWarlord2)

During the whole song I could feel something well up inside me that broke loose when the song neared the end with the sound of a lion roaring. A gasp left me when the pulse raced out of me and seemed to snuff out any light that was lit inside the house. A stronger sense of the heartbeat that resonated throughout Narnia seemed to have a stronger hold on me now and when I looked down to my skin, I could see that I was glowing slightly. I blinked, slightly dazed, at my skin before I looked up to see that Tumnus had retreated some ways away on the steps and was almost curled up into a ball. Seeing the way he looked absolutely afraid of something pulled at my heart and I hastened to his side and kneeled down beside him.

"Tumnus, what is wrong?"

"I'm a bad faun," he told me in a pained tone of voice.

"I don't think you are," I denied softly while I kneeled down in front of him. "I think you are the nicest and most charming faun I've ever met."

This earned a weak laugh as he placed his forehead against mine. There seemed to be some odd electric charge between us,because when our skin touched, I could feel the energy right beneath my skin that had my heart beating slightly fast in my chest.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

I could see the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes and I very much wished I had my handkerchief at the moment. With what had to be magic, the light white cloth dotted with dark and light purple flowers appeared in my hand when I raised my hand. My shock was only momentary before I offered it to him.

"You can perform magic?" Tumnus breathed in awe. "You cannot be a daughter of Eve."

"Let's not worry about that right now," I insisted, willing the fireplace and candles to light again like how I had wished for my handkerchief. "Right now I want you to dry your eyes and tell me what has upset you."

"I have to take you to the White Witch," he started shakily while he dabbed at his eyes. "She is the reason Narnia is always cold. She gave us orders that if we were to find a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, we were to turn them over to her."

"Tumnus, we're your friends. Surely you wouldn't do that."

He looked conflicted at my words, visibly shaking as thoughts raced round in his head. I couldn't stand the look of confliction on his face so I did the only thing I could think of to comfort him. I moved up the steps to sit next to him and pulled him into me so that I could embrace him. He seemed to stiffen at the action, but before long he was clutching me like a lifeline with his arms around my bare waist and his head buried in the crook of my neck. Small droplets of his tears hit my bare shoulder while his shaky breath washed over the damp skin that had me shivering slightly. I in turn wrapped my arms around him so that he could feel the security I offered him. Absentmindedly I rubbed his back while I rocked us back and forth ever so gently.

"You smell really good," Tumnus commented softly after he had sniffled softly.

"Like grass, vanilla, lilacs, and the sun. You smell like Spring."

He seemed to get a hold of himself at that moment for he sat back up slightly while he tried to compose himself.

"I am deeply sorry about that disgraceful display," Tumnus apologized after he had cleared his throat with his eyebrows furrowed. My face softened at his attempt to make himself okay even though he wasn't.

"It's alright Tumnus," I said. "We're friends and friends help each other when they need it. In fact, back where I am from, friends give each other names that only they call each other."

"So if I were to give you a name, only I would call you that?" Tumnus questioned with a contemplative look.

"Yes. I already have a name for you."

"What is it?"

"Pan. That is the name of a faun god."

His eyes widened at my words.

"There is no possible way I can deserve that name," he let out in shock. All I did was give him a small smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"What is my name?"

"Annie," Tumnus told me with a hesitant smile, his white teeth flashing. I couldn't help the warm smile that grew at his words.

"I love it Pan."

Pan's crystal blue eyes danced with happiness with our exchange before it was replaced with worry.

"I should get you and your sister home," he insisted. "We have no idea where the White Witch has her Secret Police spies loitering around. She even has some of the trees on her side."

I quickly shot to my feet and hurried over to Lucy to see that she had fallen asleep during the lullaby.

"Lucy," I called as I shook her shoulder softly. "Lucy, you've go to wake up sweetheart."

"Wha," she yawned once she had joined us in the land of wakefulness.

"It's time to go Lucy Lou."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you ."

"It's quite alright Lucy," he assured her. When she rose to her feet, completely awake, I took her hand and followed behind Pan as he led us back the way we came.

"Can you find your way back from here?" he asked us when we reached the lamppost.

"Yes," I answered at his rushed demeanor.

"Alright."

"Will you be alright Pan?" I voiced when I saw the heavily guarded fear in his eyes. He gave a sort of hiccuping cry at my question and used my handkerchief to dab at his eyes.

"Pan," I said while I reached out to place my hand against his cheek and rubbed my thumb soothingly against his skin under his eye that soaked up a stray tear. Both of his hands rose to hold mine to his cheek while he leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he told me, his remorseful blue eyes staring into mine. I only smiled softly which seemed to alleviate his sadness, if even just a little bit. "Here."

He tried to give my handkerchief back, but I refused it.

"Keep it Pan. It is a token of our friendship and I guess you could call it a Christmas present."

"No matter what happens Susanna Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You have made me feel warmer than I have felt in a hundred years."

"Can I come back to visit you later?" I questioned quietly.

"I cannot promise anything Annie."

"Either way I will come back," I promised with strength.

"I will too," Lucy added with a bright smile.

"I have no doubt you will," Pan told us fondly while he reluctantly released my hand from his cheek. "Now go. The both of you."

I ushered Lucy on ahead of me then tiptoed closer to Pan so that I could place a kiss to one of his cheeks. I could feel Pan stiffen in surprise at my action and I relished the spark between my lips and his clean shaven cheek. I pulled back slightly so that my lips were by his ear so that what I whispered next would be heard only by him.

"May Aslan watch over you."

With that I turned and hurried off back through the path to the entrance of the wardrobe. It didn't take long to catch up with Lucy so I scooped her up in my arms and strode back through the fur coats. While I pushed my stride, I noticed the stronger muscles in my legs that easily accommodated my faster gait. However, when we passed through the barrier between Narnia and our world, I could feel all of the new found strength slipping from me a well as the strong heartbeat of Narnia dimming until it was just an enhanced version of my own heartbeat. When he stumbled back into the spare room, I could tell that the both of us were going to fall onto the floor so I maneuvered us so that my back hit the ground with Lucy sprawled on my stomach. A 'whoosh' of air left me when Lucy landed on me, but besides that I found myself quickly catching my breath when she scrambled up to her feet. She scurried off out of the room while I slowly sat up using my elbows while I looked out of the window in a daze. Wait, wasn't it dark when we were in Narnia? Why is it still light out? Were we gone for a whole day? My musings were broken when the others entered the room followed closely by Lucy.

"Anna, what are you doing on the floor?" Edmund asked when he saw me still reclining on the floor.

"Probably still swooning over ," Lucy teased from her spot beside Peter. A heavy blush was quick to settle over my cheeks at her words.

"That is absurd Lucy," I scoffed through my embarrassment. "Tumnus and I are just friends."

"Who is this Tumnus?" Peter and Edmund demanded at the same time with that same overprotective glint in their eyes.

"He's the faun in through the wardrobe," Lucy told them easily. Susan beat the other two impulsive boys to the wardrobe to check to see if she could get to Narnia. Wait, we shouldn't be able to go back yet. If it's dangerous to be there, wouldn't Narnia have closed it off until the threat was gone? I made to speak up to Lucy about it, but Susan spoke up before I could.

"Lucy, there is only wood at the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time Lu," Peter added while he eyed me. "And Anna, where did you see this Tumnus? I want to meet him."

I rolled my eyes while Lucy took great offense to Peter's words.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy," Susan warned in a stern tone. I could sense that this was going downhill, so I spoke up to try to calm things down.

"Why don't we all go explore-,"

"But I wouldn't lie about this," Lucy insisted as she ignored my words. Seeing as though Lucy wouldn't let it go, I joined in on the conversation.

"She's telling the truth," I backed her up as Edmund helped me up from the ground. The top of his dark head came to right under my chin while he stood with his hands on my sides to make sure I didn't topple to the ground.

"Why would you encourage her Anna?" Susan scolded me which made me angry.

"I'm not encouraging her Susan," I let out evenly so that I wouldn't snap. "I am simply telling the truth."

"Well I believe you two," Edmund piped up much to my delight.

"Really Eddy?" I questioned, pulling him away a bit so that I could look down into his brown eyes.

"Yeah. Of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?"

My heart broke at his joke and I carefully pulled myself from his hold that caused my legs to wobble a bit on my own.

"Anna," Edmund uttered in concern when he saw the beginning of tears in my eyes when I shakily stepped away.

"C'mon Lucy," I called softly out to my little sister. "Why don't we go read a book in my room?"

I knew that the minute I was gone chaos would ensue between my remaining siblings, but I was hurt too much to actively be the peacemaker between everyone. Lucy hastened to my side and took hold of my hand as I hobbled out of the room.

"What book would you like for me to read to you?" I asked her on our way to my room.

"Could you read me Peter Pan?" Lucy voiced softly, feeling my sadness as well as her own at our siblings attitudes towards Narnia.

"Of course Lucy Lou."

As soon as we reached my room, Lucy pulled off her shoes and settled on my bed under the covers while I pulled out a well worn copy of Peter Pan from my suitcase. I soon joined Lucy on the bed and wrapped an arm around her as I opened the book to the first page.

"All children, but one, grow up," I began with a strong, clear voice that Lucy dubbed my storytelling voice. "They soon know that they will grow up…"

I was only able to get halfway through the book before Lucy succumbed to sleep while leaning against my shoulder. I stopped where I was reading and marked where we had left off with a bookmarker. After setting the book down on the bedside table, I placed a kiss on Lucy's head before I scooped her up and carried her to her room. I made sure to place her shoes at the foot of her bed and tuck her into her blankets.

"Goodnight Lucy," I whispered to her as I slipped out of her room and made my way back to my room. I managed to wash and dress for bed before Edmund showed up at my door.

"Yes, Edmund?" I voiced as I walked past him into my room.

"I wanted to apologize," he told me softly while he moved closer to me. "I shouldn't have teased you two about earlier. I can't stand for you to be angry with me."

I gave a heavy sigh at his words, turning around to see the guilty look he was giving me.

"It hurt Ed," I admitted. "It hurt that none of you would believe us and then you added salt to the wound."

"Then tell me what I can do to fix it," he insisted.

"Promise me that you will not do that again and I will forgive you," I let out after thinking about it.

"I promise Anna," he smiled brightly when I said that I would forgive him. I held my arms up for a hug and he wasted no time rushing into them. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist while I placed my arms around his shoulder with my head resting on his.

"Are we back to where we were Princess Anna?" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"That we are Sir Eddymund," I smiled into his dark hair.

"So...do you want to tell me about this boy you fancy?"

"Not you too," I laughed, pushing him away slightly so that he could see my lips turned up into a smile and my laughing eyes.

"I just want to make sure he's good for you," Edmund said innocently with a shrug.

"Uh huh, likely story Ed."

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"No, I'm turning in for the night. I feel dreadfully tired."

"Then let me tuck you in," he offered. I gave him an amused look as I crawled under my covers. I knew it would be a losing argument to try to tell him that I would be fine. He made sure I was covered up all the way before he took his leave. He's such a sweet little brother.

* * *

Later that night found me waking when the house was quiet but the moon still hung up in the sky. The first thought in my foggy mind as I woke was of Narnia and Pan. Can we go back and see him now, I mused to myself while I sat up in my bed. I wasn't to wonder long for Lucy showed up with her head popping into the room through a crack in the door.

"Are you coming Anna?" she whispered.

"Of course I am," I answered back at once, not even bothering to out on any shoes or a dressing robe. I hastened to her side and carefully slipped out of my cracked doorway so that I could softly close my door behind me. It didn't take long for us to make the trek up the steps to the spare room where the wardrobe sat waiting for us. I ushered Lucy through then slipped in after her. Almost immediately I could feel the magic and strength returning to me when we passed the final fur coat and touched ground on the snow.

"Do you remember how to get there Anna?" Lucy asked while staring around us at the bright sun glinting off the snow like diamonds.

"Yes," I replied when I caught a our faint scents from last night. "Follow me."

At first I strode away at a fast pace because I was anxious to see Pan again, but I slowed down when I saw that Lucy was struggling with keeping up.

"Would you like a ride there Lucy Lou?"

"Would you?" he echoed hopefully.

"Sure. Hop on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Seeing as though I was expecting her to be a little bit heavy since she wasn't five anymore, I lifted her with just a little bit more strength than was needed. As soon as I lifted her up, I realized my error and with faster reflexes than I thought I had modified my hold so that she bounced up a bit before she landed safely on my back. She let out a little squeal at my actions before her arms came to wrap around my neck.

"Sorry Luce," I said sheepishly while I walked us towards Pan's house. "I'm stronger than I expected to be."

The rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of my feet hitting squishy then dry grass as I walked through the snowy ground. When we reached Pan's front door, I sat Lucy down on her feet and knocked on his door. From the other side of the door I could hear his hooves hit the ground as he walked closer to the door and yet he stopped right in front.

"It's alright Pan, it's just us."

He was quick to open the door and usher us in.

"Hurry, before someone sees you."

I made sure Lucy got in first then turned to face Pan in the doorway.

"Told you I'd come back,"

His hands almost immediately came to settle around my waist.

"That you did Annie," he chuckled. "Tea?"

"Of course," I smiled back at him. "Last time I wasn't able to try any of your snacks."

I stood on my tip toes just slightly so that I could place a kiss on his cheek before I glided past him into his home. Lucy had already taken her seat in the chair she had occupied yesterday while I drifted over to Pan's kitchen to help him with bringing over the tea set and a small platter of cookies he had for us. He made sure the both of us had a cup of tea and cookies before he turned to us with a serious face.

"I'm assume the both of you would like to know more about Narnia," he spoke up.

"Would you please tell us Pan?" I agreed. "I feel silly not knowing anything."

With a deep sigh he nodded then proceeded to tell us about Jadis, the White Witch, who called herself the Queen of Narnia. Technically, she wasn't. The right to be a King of Queen of Narnia was saved for a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve. According to him, there is told to be only two of each.

"What of me?" I piped up in confusion.

"I have a theory for you," Pan confessed with furrowed eyebrows. "It is said that Aslan would have a daughter who would look like a daughter of Eve who would aide in the downfall of the White Witch. I think that the prophesied girl is you."

"Does the legend tell any details about any abilities I would have?" I prodded in hopes I could get an idea about exactly what I could do.

"Well, you've already figured out the magic," he began. "Besides that, the prophecy says that you would be connected to the land. Almost like your heartbeat and that of Narnia would be exactly the same. It also tells of you having breathtaking reflexes, senses, and strength. You are also told to have a pride of lions who are going to be your personal guard."

"What would that make Anna," Lucy voiced.

"That, my dear Lucy, would make Annie like a god. A queen with ranking above any other past, present, or future kings or queens of Narnia."

My own head was swimming with my thoughts while Lucy seemed absolutely giddy with the idea.

"That makes you a real princess Anna!"

Her comment barely registered in my mind as I sort of had a little panic attack. How could I be such an important person? Does that mean I have a whole country of people looking to me as hope for a peaceful world? Are they expecting me to free them? I could handle that, but what if I fail them? I couldn't take looking them in the face and saying that I failed. Everything seemed to fade away until all I saw was a blackness that flooded my vision. At least until I felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around me that caused shocks to erupt wherever their skin touched mine to pull me into a warm wall. The blackness slowly retreated that let me have my senses return to me. The first thing I noticed was that the wall was actually a chest that rose and fell in even breaths. My body instinctively tried to match his breathing so that after a slow shuddering breath, my breathing become more even. The next thing I noticed was their heartbeat. That in turn brought my sense of smell back and I was able to scent that Pan was the one who held me. He rocked me gently for a few more moments, then pulled back to stare into my sapphire eyes with his own crystal blue.

"Thank you Pan," I managed to get our through a weak voice that I got rid of by clearing my throat. "How did you know that I needed comfort?"

"The candles," he answered with a soft smile. "When you are upset, the candles flicker in a frenzy."

"I hadn't noticed," I laughed softly as I rested my forehead against his chest.

"Are you going to court Anna ?" Lucy asked that had both Pan and I jumping at her question.

"I-I would like to," Pan blushed slightly while he looked into my eyes.

"We've only known each other for two days," I commented, biting my lip. "But I suppose courting will give us time to know each other. I don't see why not."

My answer was enough to make Pan beam at me with his straight white teeth while his arms squeezed my waist a little bit. I in turn smiled right back until I felt a disruption in the heartbeat I felt from the magic of Narnia. Something is wrong. Lucy and I need to get back home now.

"We need to get home," I told Lucy as I jumped up from my spot on Pan's lap.

"What is it Annie?" Pan asked when he saw how serious I was after the 360 degree turn about in my demeanor.

"But we just got here," Lucy complained with furrowed eyebrows.

"I can feel that something is not right," I explained. "I think danger is heading for us."

"Blast," Pan cursed under his breath. "How far away is it?"

"Less than a league away. It's not heading directly here, but it is a little too close for comfort."

"Then I need to get you two back home."

"It is alright Pan," I assured him. "I can run us back. We can't have you being caught with us."

I could tell he greatly disliked the idea when his eyes flashed with defiance at my suggestion quickly followed by him opening his lips.

"I want to make sure you two make it to the border safely," he argued. "I would feel just awful knowing that something happened to the both of you."

"We'll be fine Pan," I told him while I placed a hand on his cheek. His hands came up to hold my hand to his cheek while his eyes sought out my own to plead with me. I, however, stayed firm even though my eyes softened towards his concern.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise Pan."

He placed a kiss on the pulse in my wrist before he let my hand go. I quickly swung Lucy onto my back then raced out of Pan's house towards the entrance where the lamppost was located. However, when we reached the lamppost, I could see a third set of footprints leading from the wardrobe that didn't belong to either Lucy or myself. Those look like...Ed's footprints, I mused to myself a while my eyes scanned the prints. I carefully changed my course so that I followed the tracks, and sure enough, I found Edmund at the end of them right next to a set of sled tracks that gave off a scent of numbing coldness and evil magic. My eyes narrowed at the scent while Lucy climbed down from my back.

"Edmund?" Lucy questioned as if she couldn't believe her eyes. I couldn't believe mine either, but I knew from his forest like scent that he was actually here.

"Hello Ed," I greeted my younger brother with a hug that Lucy was all too happy to join into."How did you get in? Did you follow us in?"

"I saw you two sneaking off after using the toilet and I decided to follow you to see what you were up to."

Well, I kind of expected that from him. It was then that I noticed a bit of powder around the corner of his mouth that smelled like Turkish Delight.

"What is that around your mouth?" Lucy questioned when she caught sight of the powder too. His eyes widened at our questioning and his hand shot up to wipe away the evidence that he was trying to hide. Lucy and I both brushed off his behavior while Lucy quickly bounced back with some information that she wanted to share with him.

"We saw Mr. Tumnus again and he's fine! The White Witch didn't find out about him meeting us."

"The White Witch?" Edmund echoed in confusion.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." I supplied easily. "She has enslaved all of Narnia in a state of eternal winter."

As I said the words, I could see Ed pale and a troubled look settle over his features. He just met the White Witch, I realized in shock at his actions. That is the only thing that could explain his actions. Questioning him about it would only serve to make him snap at me, so I turned our attention back to home.

"Come you two. It's time for us to go back home."

It seemed then was when Edmund finally noticed my clothes for his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Anna! What are you wearing?! You can't be seen like that!"

He even went so far as to take off his dressing gown to offer it to me so I could cover myself.

"Ed, Tumnus has already seen me like this," I pointed out. He made to say something else but his words died on his lips when he got in close proximity to me.

"Anna, how are you so warm?"

"I'll have time to answer that later Ed. You'd best put your dressing gown back on. Lucy, hop on Ed's back."

"What?" Ed protested at once.

"Just do it Ed."

When Ed finally allowed Lucy on his back, I swung the two on my back then raced through the snow back towards the portal back to England. Everything seemed okay until I reached the other side of the portal. It was like all of my strength had left me and I fell on my face out of the wardrobe with a 'thump'.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Lucy gasped after both her and Ed had landed on my back which made all of my breath leave me in a 'whoosh'.

"I'm just peachy Luc," I wheezed out. "It's just that my strength and speed doesn't seem to follow over so well."

The two were quick to hop off me then help me to my feet. As soon as I was upright, Lucy was gone and I was left leaning on Ed's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright Anna?" Ed asked once I caught my breath.

"I'm fine Ed. Why don't we try to get Lucy before she wakes anybody besides Peter and Susan."

"It's there!" we heard Lucy exclaim from Peter's room when we reached his doorway. "It's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter mumbled sleepily while rubbing at his eyes.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe just like I told you!"

"You were dreaming Lucy," Susan said once she had entered the room.

"But I haven't!" Lucy defended herself. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again!"

"We saw Tumnus again," I rephrased to help make her story more credible. "And this time Ed went too."

This made both Susan and Peter stop and look to the now nervous dark haired boy.

"You...You saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"Edmund followed us through the wardrobe, but he didn't come with us to Tumnus's house," I explained, though I kept my theory about the White Witch to myself for the moment. Peter and Susan both looked to Edmund for him to agree with Lucy, but his next words cut me deep.

"I was just playing along," he said. "I'm sorry Pete. I shouldn't have encouraged them."

From beside me I could see the tears forming in Lucy's eyes while my own tears welled up in my own eyes. Ed had opened his mouth to say something else, but I beat him to it.

"Don't you say another word Edmund Michael," I warned him. The damage to Lucy's little heart was already dealt because she then began to cry loudly before she fled the room. I was the first one out the door after her and I saw her run into the stomach of an elderly man who I guessed had to be the Professor. When Lucy had seen who she had run into, she latched onto him and the poor professor couldn't think of anything to do.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the-," Mrs. Macready began but trailed off when she caught sight of the Professor. "Professor, I'm sorry. I told them that you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright Mrs. Macready," the Professor said. "I'm sure there is an explanation. But first of all,I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

Lucy was then handed over to Mrs. Macready who led her by the shoulders down to the kitchen. Peter and Susan tried to back out of the situation, but the Professor simply cleared his throat.

"You three come with me," he ordered softly. "I believe we can discuss this further in my study."

His words left no room for us to argue so all three of us trailed behind him into his office. Peter and Susan stood awkwardly by the couch the Professor had while Isat gingerly on the edge of the sofa cushion. The Professor took his time taking pipe tobacco out of a silver apple container to stock his pipe.

"You seem to have set the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," the Professor began, looking up long enough to meet our eyes before he focused his gaze back on his pipe.

"We're very sorry sir," Peter said with a stiff expression. "It won't happen again."

He then tried to pull Susan and I away back to our rooms but Susan and I were having none of it.

"It's our sister sir," Susan explained. "Lucy."

"The weeping girl?" the Professor surmised.

"Yes, sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping," the Professor commented.

"Sir, Lucy is upset because Peter and Susan do not believe us when we told them that we found a land called Narnia in one of the spare rooms through a wardrobe," I pointed out so that the Professor could get the truth.

"Think you found," Susan stressed with pursed lips.

"Know we found," I insisted.

"What was it like?" the Professor asked in an excited tone that made me smile. See, the professor isn't even related to us and he is taking this a lot better than my actual siblings.

"Well, right when you go through the wardrobe there is a forest, but there is so much more," I gushed, happy that at least one person was willing to listen to me. "Right now it's winter and everything is covered with snow which makes everything sparkle like diamonds. Oh,it's so beautiful."

"You're not saying you believe her," Peter questioned as he began to doubt the Professor's sanity.

"And you don't," the Professor countered.

"Of course not," Susan said. "I mean, logically it's impossible."

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist," I pointed out while the hurt from their doubt coming back to sting my heart.

"Your sister is right," the Professor agreed. "You cannot explain everything with logic. But for the sake of logic, has Lucy or Anna ever lied to you?"

"Well...no," Susan admitted with a wince.

"Well, if they have never lied, logically they are telling the truth."

"Are you saying we should just believe them?" Peter uttered in disbelief.

"They're your sisters aren't they?" the Professor pointed out. "You're a family. You should try acting like one."

Both of my older siblings had the decency to look ashamed at themselves as we were ushered out of his study and back towards our rooms. Well, the other two were. The Professor held me back for a few moments.

"Anna,a word please."

"Yes, sir?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck with dealing with the White Witch."

I instantly started at his words. What?!

"You know about Narnia Professor?"

"Indeed I do," he admitted. "I once traveled there in my youth, though I have to confess I may be the reason why Narnia is in such peril. I just hope that you and your siblings will be able to save it."

"I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to save Narnia sir."

"I have faith in you dear Anna," he chuckled with a hand on my shoulder. "Narnia is in good hands."

I beamed up at him as he removed his hand.

"Now off to bed with you little miss. I have a feeling that you'll need your rest."

We both dipped our heads to each other before I rushed off back towards my room. If the Professor thought that I would need my sleep, I was going to make sure I got as much as I could.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review or pm about any questions, comments, or concerns that you may have. I look forward to seeing them. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3: To Begin a Journey

**Chapter number three, whoo I'm on a roll! On with the quote!**

 **The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step.**

 **-Lao Tzu**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, my siblings and I woke the same time we had the day before and quickly ate breakfast so that we could go explore the grounds outside now that it wasn't raining. Some hours later we came back for lunch then decided to play a game by some beautiful trees right beside the house afterwards. The boys and Susan decided that they wanted to play cricket while Lucy and I stayed off to the side to read Peter Pan. Even though it was Lucy's favorite book, she still felt wary about what happened to someone when they reached Neverland. She thought that forgetting about her family was something that was unthinkable. Thankfully I was able to calm her down by saying that Peter only came to children who felt that they were unloved by their parents. I then asked her if she felt loved by Mum and she was quick to smile her infectious smile and say 'of course'.

"Anna, do you think that Narnia is our Neverland?" Lucy asked after I had finished reading a sentence.

"In a way...I suppose," I mused, marking our place in the book while closing it slightly. "It is somewhere where we can escape the reality of the war, but I think that we will age in Narnia."

She nodded along with my words while I opened the book back up. Closer up to the house to our right, I could hear Peter hit Edmund with the ball.

"Something is going to be broken," I commented offhandedly while I scanned through the words on the page.

"What makes you say that Anna?" Lucy asked, her attention focusing on our other siblings.

"You'll see in three," I said when Peter winded up to throw another ball.

"Two" Ed hit the ball head on that caused it to sail through the air.

"One." Just like I had predicted, said ball crashed through a window on the second floor that in turn knocked down a suit of armor if the sound coming from inside was anything to go by.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," Lucy let out in awe when we both leapt to our feet.

"At a later time Luc," I promised her as we raced back inside the house right on the heels of the others.

"Well done Ed," Peter chastised the dark haired boy after seeing the fallen armor.

"You bowled it," Ed shot back in a panic.

"What on Earth in going on out there?" Mrs. Macready's voice came from down the hall.

"Mrs. Macready," Susan stressed causing me to roll my eyes. Guess which one of us took pressure the best? Wait, this could be an opportunity to take Peter and Susan to Narnia. Knowing them, they would do anything to avoid getting caught.

"Follow me," I insisted. "I know a good hiding spot."

Lucy seemed to catch on to my plan for she took Peter and Susan's hands and dragged them behind her towards the spare room. They followed without a word to the doorway of the room, but stopped when they saw the wardrobe.

"You've got to be joking," Susan scoffed while eyeing it warily. Lucy, Ed, and I ignored her while we continued on our way to the wardrobe door. Lucy went through first with me next after Ed held the door open for me.

"Thanks Ed."

Upon seeing the majority of us go into the wardrobe, the other two joined us on our journey through. I could immediately feel all of my strength and power return to me when we passed through the barrier that stood between Narnia and England. I was the first to the other side and stood with my hands on my hips taking in the crisp, frigid air. It felt good to be back. There was a thud behind me and I turned to see that both Peter and Susan had fallen onto their backs in the snow.

"Are you two alright?" I smugly asked them when they turned around to look at the winter wonderland behind them. Peter was the first to snap out of the awe that he had at the landscape to focus on me.

"Anna! What are you wearing?!"

A deep sigh left me in exasperation at the way he phrased the sentence. He was not my father, I could wear what I wanted. Though I guess I didn't have a choice with this outfit until I found something else to change into.

"Calm down Peter. It's just an outfit that appears whenever I come here, and no, I'm not freezing."

To emphasize my point I crouched down to his level and let my warmth seep into the space beside him. He looked thoroughly gobsmacked so I stood to my full height and spread my arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to Narnia."

"Don't worry," Lucy sassed when she came to stand next to me. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry will quite cover it?" Peter grimaced sheepishly at both Lucy and I.

"No, it wouldn't," she argued, watching Peter and Susan stand from the snow. No one else had realised, but she had managed to scoop up some snow to form a snowball that she sent sailing at Peter that hit him in the face. "But that might."

Peter, Lucy, and Susan then engaged in a snowball fight that had snow flying until one hit Ed in the shoulder.

"Ow. Stop it," he complained while rubbing his arm.

"You little liar," Peter ground out when he rounded on him.

"You didn't believe them either," Ed pointed out and I could see him start to panic at Peter's threatening form.

"Quit it you two," I interfered as I put myself physically between the two. "I want you two to meet Tumnus. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet all of you."

"Then Tumnus it is," Peter agreed.

"Splendid!" I cheered. "You three grab some coats and I'll go on ahead to let him know we're coming."

"But how-," Peter had started to ask but was cut off by my retreating from. As I had before, my legs carried me over the long distance easily in the span of moments so that I was in front of Pan's house. Nervous and excited energy built up in my stomach the closer I got to his home, but a could dread settled in my tummy when I saw his door open ajar. I crept a little bit closer in case he had just forgotten to close the door all the way after himself, but I couldn't hear anything in his home. Not even a heartbeat or breathing to suggest that he was inside. My eyes widened at the realization before my body moved on autopilot to enter the house through the open door.

"Pan!" I called out just to see if my new sense were messing with me. "Pan! I'm back!"

There was no answer and that was when I started to freak out. Almost everything in his charming home had been trashed. Tables and chairs had been knocked over while papers had been left carelessly all over the floor. Oh no, the Secret Police had taken him. Who else would have done this?

"Pan!"

I stumbled farther inside them home then started when I felt a picture frame underfoot. Looking down, I was able to see that the picture of Pan's father had claw marks but a bit of the picture was raised slightly. What in the world… My fingers deftly reached under the raised to picture to pull out what looked like a letter with my name on the front. Without wasting a moment, I opened the letter to see my name again at the top and Pan's name at the bottom. It's a letter from Pan, I realized in surprise. He must have written it before they got to him. I then focused

on the actual words of the letter so that I could see what he had wanted to tell me.

 ** _Dearest Annie,_**

 ** _I am afraid that the White Witch had found out about our visits. By the time you read this, I will have been taken in by the Secret Police for treason. I just wanted to tell you that I know you and your siblings can defeat the White Witch and free Narnia from her reign of terror. I also wanted to tell you, again, that I am glad to have met you because I don't know if I'll see you again after everything has come to pass. If we do meet again, dear Annie, I very much look forward to that moment._**

 ** _Fondly yours,_**

 ** _Pan_**

While I had been reading the letter, tears began to form in the corner of my eyes at the pain I felt in my chest over Pan's capture. It hurt so much that I clutched the letter to my chest and hunched over it while sobs wracked my body. All because I met him, he could die at the hand of the White Witch. It was all my fault. We would have been fine if I would have stayed away after the first visit. Pan could still be home, enjoying a relaxing cup of tea while watching the crackling fire. I don't know for how long I stayed in that position while rocking back and forth, but it must have been some time because I heard a voice call from the entrance of the house.

"Anna!" my twin shouted when she saw me hunched over on the floor. They all rushed to my side and looked me over to try to see if I was injured. Upon seeing no wounds they tried asking me what was the matter.

"They-They took him Lou," I choked out to the youngest Pevensie, much to the confusion of the others.

"Who took who?" Peter demanded in a desperate attempt to get to the bottom of my crying.

"The White Witch took Tumnus," I explained just as Susan found the scroll mounted on a beam of the house.

"Now we really should go back," Susan insisted when she realized the possible danger. What?! Why would we leave when Pan needed us?! Something in me snapped that seemed to act like a switch with my personality.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving," I snapped at her, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Peter gapsed in shock at my language.

"No, Peter. This is my fault so I am going to fix this. I'm seeking out Aslan and I'm taking out the Ice Bitch to get Tumnus back."

I made another handkerchief appear in my hands while my siblings kept looking at me too stunned for words while I dabbed at my eyes and blew my nose. I needed to get myself together and be strong. I could not be losing myself when the others would be looking to me for strength. Almost as soon as my nose was clear and I was able to focus again. I could sense and smell a new presence outside. Bloody hell!

"Stay inside," I ordered my siblings before I dashed out much too quick for the others to follow. I knew if I told them about the new addition, they would not let me leave by myself.

"Anna!" I heard them call out behind me in protest to which I ignored. I needed to see if this was a threat to them or not. I was not going to lose them too. I didn't need to go far to find a beaver making its way towards Pan's house. My eyes narrowed slightly as I neared the animal.

"Hello," I said cautiously. Seeing as though people were being divided between Aslan and the White Witch, I couldn't be too careful with who I trusted.

"Susanna Pevensie?" the small beaver spoke in a male Cockney accent.

"Yes?"

It was then that I saw my handkerchief that I had given Tumnus in his paw.

"Where did you get this?" I asked in a rush as I fell to my knees and took the fabric in my hands gingerly.

"Tumnus gave it to me just before they took him."

Alright, if Pan trusted this beaver then I could trust him too.

"Do you have somewhere where we can talk in private?" I whispered.

"Yes, but where is Lucy?"

I was going to answer but was saved the explanation when the others came round the bend looking slightly out of breath.

"I'm glad you're alright," Lucy sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Sorry everyone, but there is no time to rest. We have to follow Beaver to somewhere we can talk in private. We don't want people listening in on our conversation."

"Anna," Peter began angrily but I gut him off with a harsh look.

"Yes, yes, you can scold me all you want when we get to safety. For now, follow Beaver."

It seemed my new attitude was still quite a shock for everyone for they fell quiet and fell into line behind beaver who was leading us away from Pan's home. Don't worry Pan, I vowed in my head. Come hell or high water, I'll get you back. I swear it.

* * *

During our walk through the snow, Lucy came to walk by my side at the back of the group.

"Anna," she piped up.

"Yes, Lou?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"I have no idea Lucy Lou, but the five of us will figure it out together."

A small smile lit her face at my answer while she took my left hand. For the rest of the walk, I hummed a tune to myself while I focused on the area around us, making sure that no threats were coming our way. Thankfully it kept Lucy calm until we reached what looked to be a ravine with a dam down below. It was nearing dusk and I could feel my body changing, mainly my eyes. Everything became more sharp and I could feel a grace fall into my walk. What is this, I asked myself. Nobody else seemed to notice anything odd about me so I pushed it off or at least tried to. Just looking down at the ravine made me want to push my new abilities to the fullest.

"Hey Luc."

"Yes, Anna?"

"Catch up to the others I want to try something."

"What do you-,"

As soon as she caught my eye, she gasped in shock. By her reaction, I was guessing that the change in my eyes were also physical. I gave her a large grin before I took off at maximum speed towards the edge of the clearing then launched myself off. Adrenaline coursed through my veins at the rush I experienced during the drop that had my body sinking into catching itself on the trees and using them to slow my fall until I dropped easily to my feet a ways from where the opening of the path from up above came to the bottom. As expected, Peter was the first one to the bottom.

"Anna! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" he ranted as he stomped his way over to me. "You could have gotten-,"

His words died on his lips when his eyes met mine.

"Anna, what happened to your eyes?"

"They're glowing," Susan commented when she came to stand beside him. From their side, Mr. Beaver came forward to stare at me with wide black eyes.

"My Lady," he breathed in shock.

"Beaver, is that you?" called a feminine voice from inside the dam. "I've been worried sick. If I find out-,"

Her triade stopped short when she took in all of us.

"They're not badgers…"

"Hello Mrs. Beaver," I greeted her with a smile.

"Ooh, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day," she let out in awe just as Beaver moved to stand by his wife's side.

"Look at my fur," she whisper yelled to Beaver. "You couldn't have given me a ten minute warning?"

"But you look lovely Mrs. Beaver," I interjected. "I love the color of your fur."

"Flatterer," she chuckled with a wave of her hand. "Come inside and we'll see about getting you some food and some civilized company."

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said as I ducked down so that I could enter through their doorway. Everyone else were quick to follow through the doorway saying their own 'thank you's. was kind enough to show the others where to put their coats then had us sit at the table so that she could serve us.

"Aren't you cold my Lady?" Mrs. Beaver asked me when she saw that all I wore was my top and skirt.

"Not at all," I smiled. "Come closer and you'll see."

She slowly inched her way over but I could see her whole body relax when she hit the warmth barrier I gave off.

"Oh my, that's delightful."

"Mr. Beaver," I spoke up while Mrs. Beaver set about making us something to eat. "Could you tell us all about the prophecies behind us and what is currently happening. I'm afraid my siblings don't know a thing about Narnia besides Lucy, but she only knows bits and pieces that Tumnus told us."

"Well, it is told that when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done," Mr. Beaver explained.

"So what you mean to say is that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve are Kings and Queens of Narnia, then there will be peace," I surmised with a thoughtful biting of my lip.

"Exactly."

"And if you could, could you tell me more of my role?"

"Well, my Lady, you will aide the Kings and Queens in their quest and become the highest queen Narnia has ever seen."

My siblings were still looking lost so I turned to them to explain.

"What Mr. Beaver means is that you four are going to become Kings and Queens of Narnia, but first we must fight the White Witch and defeat her."

"What are you talking about Anna?" Susan demanded with narrowed eyes. "Mum sent us away so that we wouldn't be caught up in a war."

It was during Susan's little outburst that I noticed that Edmund was missing. Great, he's gone to the White Witch.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm fighting," I snapped back. "I can feel Narnia as a part of myself and I just can't abandon it. Not only that, but I have two other reasons to fight. One is that I'm freeing Pan, and two, I'm going to get Edmund back from the White Witch."

"What do you mean-," Peter started to ask but cut himself off when he turned around to try to find our younger brother.

"Edmund has gone off the the White Witch," I announced grimly. "She must be the one who he met when he came here the first time."

"Then we need to get him back now," Peter insisted while he jumped up from his seat to grab his coat. I could feel my anger bubble to the surface, which had everything that was lit with fire flicker erratically, before I made my voice boom inside the dam.

"Enough!"

And there went all of our lights. With a sigh I made them relight to reveal everyone's shocked faces.

"Look, Edmund is probably already to the White Witch's castle by now. There is nothing we can do but head off to Aslan. He'll be able to help us get him back."

"We can't just let him go," Susan argued.

"He's our brother," Lucy added.

"I know that," I sighed. "But if we step foot inside that palace, we'll be defenseless and will be slaughtered without hesitation."

Everyone went quiet at my words while they thought over their next move.

"Take us to Aslan," Peter decided. "We need to get our brother back."

The beavers were overjoyed at his decision and set about packing food for the journey with Susan's help. It was then that I heard a wolf's howl somewhere in the distance.

"Mrs. Beaver."

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Are wolves bad omens here?"

"Ooh, dreadfully so. The White Witch has a pack of them as her Secret Police."

I could feel myself pale at the news. Blast it all! We need to move faster.

"I suggest we hurry," I told the room. "I can hear wolves approaching from the west. I think they have gotten wind of us."

Mrs. Beaver and Susan quickly tied up our food rations while Peter took coats off the hangers and handed them out. My warning must have been a smidgen too late because everyone could now hear the wolves outside the dam. Lucy looked beyond frightened at the sound as she clung to Peter's side.

"Mrs. Beaver, give me the sack," I said. "I can tie it to my back and carry it."

Just as I secured the pack to my back, Mr. Beaver was ushering us through a secret door in the floor of the dam. I let everyone else go first through the tunnel first then I myself hopped down. Given that due to my new eyes I was able to see in the dark, I was able to keep everyone in my sights as well as watch our backs in case a wolf managed to get down here. I was not allowing the White Witch take another one of my siblings while I could help it. They had managed to get out of the little tunnel relatively easily which had me sighing in relief. Once everyone was out, I coiled my legs and jumped out of the hole leading up to the ground that had me a few meters in the air. Peter and Mr. Beaver then moved some barrels in the way of the tunnel so that it would be harder for the wolves to get out. Just when my feet touched the ground, I rushed forward to catch Lucy after she stumbled over what looked to be little statues.

"You okay Lucy Lou?"

She opened her mouth to answer but words failed her when she saw the statues.

"I'm so sorry dear," told her husband that led me to the thought that these statues were once alive.

"He was my best mate…"

"What happened here?" Peter breathed out in shock.  
"This is what happens when you cross the White Witch," spoke up afox from a ledge up above.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll chew ya to splinters," Beaver threatened while being held back by his wife.

"Relax," the fox chuckled ashe jumped down. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance,but we can argue over breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

In the background I could hear the wolves howling. Damn it, the wolves have already escaped.

"We won't get far," I told the fox. "They've already gotten back outside. Our best bet is the trees. Beavers, on Peter's back. Peter on mine."

"How are you-,"

"Just do it," I hissed impatiently. They were quick to follow my order so that I could jump all of us high into the tree branches and drop those three off. My next trip was Susan and Lucy which took no time at all. It was decided when I went back down for the girls that the fox would take care of the tracks on the ground while I manipulated the air around us so that the wolves couldn't catch our scent. Thankfully everyone was able to settle in the branches before the wolves came barreling into the clearing looking for us.

"Evening gents," the fox greeted the wolves who began to circle him. "Lost something, have we?"

"Stop patronizing me!" the alpha growled. "I know where your loyalties lie. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans, here in Narnia?" the fox laughed in disbelief. "Now that's a valuable bit of information don't you think?"

A yelp of pain escaped the fox as wolf sank his fangs into the fox's side so that he could pick him up. I quickly reached out to cover Lucy's mouth so that her gasp wouldn't be heard.

"Your reward is your life," the alpha threatened. "Where are the fugitives?"

A whine this time came from the fox before he hung his head.

"North. They're heading North."

"Smell them out," the alpha ordered the pack which had the wolf that was holding the fox to throw him to the ground. They all took off and I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore to get everyone back down to the ground safely. I was the first to the fox's side with a tingling, warm feeling sprouting from my fingertips. Hesitantly I placed my fingers on his wound and I watched in awe as the skin stitched itself back up so that there was no evidence that the wound was even there in the first place besides some blood that managed to stick to his fur.

"Thank you my Lady," the fox sighed while the beavers were working on gathering firewood.

"Think nothing of it."

I stepped back from his side to walk over to the now completed campfire pile. Mr. Beaver was trying to start the fire with some flint, but something in me told me that I could start it by myself. With just that thought, fire grew on my finger that I flicked onto the wood that lit up no problem.

"So Anna," Peter began while we all huddled around the fire. "What exactly can you do?"

"I know I have enhanced strength, agility, speed, and senses along with some magic, but what you have witnessed tonight with my eyes and the healing is new," I admitted.

"Your powers are growing, my Lady," the fox commented joyfully. "You father would be proud."

"Father?" Peter echoed in confusion.

"He means Aslan," I explained. "Is he on the move?"

"He is indeed. He has asked me personally to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Beaver piped up.

"Is he anything like we've hoped?" Mrs. Beaver added.

"All that we have hoped for and more," the fox confirmed.

"Then you don't have time to waste," I said. "Thank you for helping us out and we hope to see you in the future."

"As do I, my Lady."

With those words, the fox trotted off through the forest which left the rest of us huddled around the fire.

"We'll set up camp here for the night," I announced to the others. "I'll take the watch while you lot get some sleep."

"But what about you Anna?" Susan questioned with worry in her eyes.

"The rest of you need your sleep. I'll be fine to do it alone."

Everyone looked like they wanted to argue, but I gave them a look that had them listening to me and curling up together close to the fire. Once they were settled down, I started to feel bad that I had been so snappy with my siblings as of late so I decided to sing them our lullaby.

"Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go…"

* * *

In the morning, I only let the group sleep until the sun was rising in the sky.

"C'mon everyone, it's time to get up," I called out to the group as I went about putting out the fire. "We have to get a move on in case the wolf pack doubles back."

They all grumbled at being woken early, except for the beavers. Once they were all awake enough, I slipped the sack off my back and handed it to Mrs. Beaver so that she could distribute our food. I made sure that my siblings got food first along with the beavers before I helped myself to some food. I know the Mrs. Beaver was only able to pack so much, but I knew that everyone else needed it much more than I did. Our breakfast was finished within minutes so we all headed out for the next leg of our journey. The beavers led the way with my siblings in the middle and me bringing up the rear. By mid day, we had reached a large mountain that overlooked a large majority of Narnia.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river," Beaver told us while he pointed to a far off place that looked to be bathing in the sun.

"River?" Susan questioned in hesitation.

"It's been frozen for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver pointed out.

"It seems so far," Peter commented sadly.

"Buck up Peter," I said as I came to stand next to him. "This is a whole world that is not unlike Earth. Of course it would be this big."

Both Peter and Susan gave me looks at my words but all I could do was shrug. It was the truth. We carried on down the mountain with my siblings and the beavers taking the long way down while I hopped from level to level until I reached the ground below where I stretched my senses out to try to see if any kind of threat was in the immediate area. Thankfully there wasn't so I encouraged everyone to hurry down the mountain, much to my siblings irritation. I knew they were all tired, hungry, and could but we needed to keep moving fast so that we could gain some advantage over the wolf pack. Once they were all down the mountain, we all trekked through a large expanse of open land that had untouched snow that sparkled like diamonds. I knew that the Narnians were wary of the snow and winter because of the danger that the White Witch brought with the cold. I just hope that for future winters, I could encourage Narnians to enjoy this weather. There are ways where they can sit back and enjoy the season. While I was thinking about this, I could hear the sound of a sleigh being driven through the snow. Shit!

"Everyone! Hurry it up!" I called up to the group ahead of me. "The White Witch is coming!"

They all began to panic at my words with the beavers racing forward and Peter slipping Lucy on his back so that running would be a little bit easier. Instead of running with them away from the sleigh, I ran towards the sleigh. I'd be damned if the White Bitch gets to the rest of my family. With a powerful roar I didn't know I was capable of, I launched myself at the sleigh and its driver. As I sailed through the air to attack, I could see that the person driving the sleigh was in fact an elderly man instead of the pale woman I was expecting. Who exactly is he, I questioned to myself as I changed my trajectory so that I landed next to him in the seat of the sleigh. The more I stared at this stranger, the more I recognized his features. Long white beard, twinkling blue eyes with laugh lines around them, and a large red coat. Wait...he can't be.

"Are you, perhaps, Santa?" I voiced hesitantly.

"That is one of my names my Lady," he answered in good humor.

"I'm sorry about trying to attack you earlier."

"It's quite alright my Lady, it is good that you are so vigilant. Your brothers and sisters will need that."

We rode on in silence until we reached a little hollowed out hill that I could tell that everyone was hiding in.

"I'd better go ahead and tell them that it's okay to come out," I told Santa as I readied myself to jump off of the sleigh. When we were close to the hill, I hopped off of the sleigh and landed on top of the hill. I didn't hesitate to kneel down to look inside where they were hiding.

"Come on out," I smiled down at their scared faces. "I hope you all have been good."

They all hesitantly left their hiding hole and ventured out towards Santa who had parked the sleigh and was now standing beside it.

"Merry Christmas sir," Lucy smiled while she came forward with me.

"It certainly is Lucy, now that you have arrived," Santa chuckled merrily.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter explained after he and Susan kind of argued back and forth.

"Yes, sorry about that. In my defense, I have been driving one of these way longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was not Christmas in Narnia," Susan commented, coming closer to Lucy and I.

"No. for a long time there wasn't, but the hope you have brought, your Majesties and your Ladyship, is starting to weaken the Witch's power."

I could feel the happy aura coming from the beavers at Santa's words. Even I couldn't help but feel joyful at the prospect that our presence was affecting Narnia for the better.

"Still, I dare say, you could use these," he told us as he pulled his large sack from his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed in joy, running up to Santa's sack.

"The juice of the fire flower," Santa said while he extended a flask to the younger girl. "One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it…"

This time he handed over a little dagger.

"Thank you sir," Lucy smiled hesitantly. "I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs."

Lucy then stepped back while Santa's eyes met Susan and I. Seeing that he was asking us to move forward, I pulled my twin up with me.

"Susan, Susanna, both of you trust in your bows," Santa told us as he handed over a bow with red fitted arrows for Susan while mine were fitted with purple. "And it could not easily miss.

"What happened to wars are ugly affairs?" Susan questioned when she took the bow and quiver in her hands that made Santa chuckle.

"And so you don't find a problem making yourself heard. Blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan's second present was a beautiful white horn.

"For you Susanna, temporary claws until you find your own."

With this he handed me two thigh pouches filled to the brim with sleek, mercury throwing daggers with purple strips of paper at the handles. I marveled at the metal while I strapped both pouches to both of my thighs and swung my bow and quiver across my back.

"This is for your brother Edmund," Santa said as he pulled out a sword that had a snake decorating the handle and a gleaming steel for the blade.

"I suggest you all step back."

When they did, Santa turned his attention back to me.

"Give it a wave my Lady."

And so I did which transformed the blade into a snake like chain made up of pieces of the blade. Oh wow.

"And one last gift for Edmund."

It turned out the last gift was a large pouch that could be placed around the hips that held a large number of throwing daggers that resembled mine without the purple strips.

"Thank you," I smiled to Santa when I realized that at first he didn't want to give presents to Edmund, yet he still did. "I'll make sure Edmund will get them."

Next was Peter.

"The time to use these might be near at hand," Santa sighed as he handed over a beautiful sword with a lion's head at the pommel and a large shield that had a large red lion decorated it. Peter was hesitant yet happy to pull the sword from its scabbard.

"Thank you sir."

"These are tools, not toys," Santa warned us. "Bare them well and wisely. Now,I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan and Lady Susanna."

He then hopped back up onto the driver's seat of his sleigh.

"And Merry Christmas."

We all watched Santa drive off, with the others calling after him, until he was out of sight for the others.

"Told you he was real," Lucy sassed to Susan. While the others were still reeling from meeting the Santa Claus, I could tell Peter and I were worrying about the same thing.

"He said winter is almost over," Peter pointed out. "You know what that means. No more ice."

Well, I guess that means that I'm not going to step foot on the frozen river. With one step, I could thaw out the whole thing.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, here goes more to the story. If you have any questions comments or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Aslan

**The Daughter of Aslan Ch.4: Meeting Aslan**

 **Hello gain lovelies. So sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. I've had a new brush of inspiration after watching a few episodes of Reign. It looked interesting so I watched a few episodes. Wow, shit got real real fast. Anyways, I have also seen that I have had three reviews since I've last looked at this story. Thank you all so much. Without further ado, let's get on with the magic.**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15:** **Hello again lovely. It's so nice to hear from you. Thank you so much for the compliment. I always try my best to get the stories I write as authentic as I can so that the characters can be believable. It's nice to know that my hard work pays off.**

 **Guest:** **Hello lovely! Thank you so much for the compliment. As I've said, I try my best and I'm glad you as a reader can enjoy the story.**

 **mated-to-a-yautja:** **Hello new lovely! I'm so happy to see some new faces amongst the reviews. As per your request, here is a new update to the story. I hope you like it.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the quote!**

 **"Wrong will be right**

 **When Aslan comes in sight**

 **At the sound of his roar**

 **Sorrows will be no more**

 **When he bares his teeth**

 **Winter meets its death**

 **And when he shakes his mane**

 **We shall have spring again"**

 **-C.S. Lewis, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**

 **Alright! Now we can get on with the new update!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Both Susan and Lucy looked worried at Peter's words as they strapped their weapons to their person.

"Oh relax you two," I said to them while I took off the food bag and strapped Edmund's sword to my hip as well as his daggers. "As long as I don't step on the ice, you should be fine."

I then handed the bag over to Mrs. Beaver so that she could dish out the food for lunch. I again made sure everyone else was able to eat before I myself started to. However, I couldn't get myself to relax because I was on high alert in case some sort of danger tried to get at us while we were resting and eating. About fifteen minutes later everyone had finished their meal so we all stood and readied ourselves for the next part of our journey.

"How far away do you think we are from Aslan's camp?" Peter asked Beaver as we neared the frozen waterfall.

"I'd say two to three days," Beaver mused while he thought about it. I nodded happily. Two or three days until I meet my so called father. I'm still kind of on the fence about this lion being my father. How could I be human while he was a lion? Thoughts like this ran rampant through my head until I realized that we had reached the waterfall. It was already starting to melt and break apart.

"We need to cross now," Peter ordered as he tried to move us quickly towards the ice.

"Don't beavers build dams?" Lucy questioned the beavers.

"I'm not that fast dear," Beaver admitted with his hands, er, paws up.

"C'mon," Peter said earnestly.

"For goodness sake," I sighed. "Let Beaver go first. He's lighter than us so he can test out the thickness of the ice. I'll go on across to make sure that the path is clear."

"Can we just think about this for a moment?" Susan protested.

"We don't have a moment," Peter retorted.

I rolled my eyes at their bickering then started running towards the edge of the ground before I launched myself over the melting river. Wind whipped my hair back then around my face when I landed on the other side of the river. I quickly rose from my crouch to turn back to the rest of the party.

"Come on Beaver!"

Just as I called over to the group just as I heard the approaching howling of the Secret Police. Shit! Beaver carefully walked on the thinning ice while slapping his tail against it. The ice cracked under him almost consistently.

"You've been sneaking second helpins, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused her husband.

"Well you never know what meal is going to be your last," he chuckled while he made his way across. "Especially with your cooking."

The others then made their way in Beaver's wake, making sure to shift their weight when they felt the ice giving way underneath them. My eyes and attention constantly went from my family and the beavers crossing the ice and the wolves that were closing in. When I saw the wolves running across the top of the waterfall to get to the side where I was, I cursed. Looks like I'll have to distract the mutts while the others got away. When they landed towards me, I fell into a crouch and growled at the wolves who dared to get closer.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me," I hissed at them.

"That can be arranged," the Alpha growled back at me. Both of our legs tensed before we launched ourselves into the air where I slashed at him with a dagger I had pulled from my one of my pouches. They let out a yelp as they landed back on the ground while I whipped around with another dagger in my other hand to face the other wolves. Instead of trying to fight the others, I simply threw them. Some met their target easily in the chest or throat that had them dropping like flies or letting out a yelp when they embedded themselves in nonlethal places like a leg or their side. The wolves on the other side of my siblings and the beavers ignored the vulnerable group in favor of surrounding me to take me down. I smirked at them before an almost deafening roar left my lips that had all the wolves but the Alpha jump back and whimper. I was happy with the outcome until I heard a loud crack come from the waterfall. Blast my luck, I cursed when I saw Peter plunge his sword into the ice patch that they were on while the girls clutched onto his fur coat. I watched as the ice fell into the water that had a large wave pushing the icle block forward. During the the wave, I could see that Lucy had fallen off after losing her grip on Peter. Without thinking, I threw myself into the water and swam after her. I grabbed her around her waist them swam to the surface some ways down from where the others were. She coughed up the little bit of water she had swallowed when I pulled the two of us up onto the ground. The snow underneath me melted quickly while my clothes and skin dried within minutes with Lucy warming up beside me.

"Are you alright Lucy Lou?" I asked her, slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine Anna," she gasped as she sat up.

"We should get back to the others," I sighed. Lucy nodded while we both got to our feet and made our way back to where Peter and Susan had washed up. As expected, Susan was losing her mind in worry over the both of us. I rolled my eyes at her while I led Lucy over to them.

"Calm down Suzy," I told her when we stopped in front of them.

"What were you thinking Anna!" Susan rounded on me with anger, frustration, and worry. "You could have gotten yourself killed when you fought those wolves!"

"But I didn't," I answered back calmly. "I wasn't about to let any of the wolves hurt any of you and I was the closest to them."

Susan still fumed over my words, but I ignored it in favor of moving closer to her and Peter.

"Come closer and you should get dry pretty soon."

They didn't need to be told twice to step into my warmth while Peter handed me Lucy's coat so that I could dry that out for her. Lucy's coat was dry before the other two so I held it out for her to take then pulled her closer so that she could enjoy the warmth too. The beavers looked to us in fondness as Peter and Susan finished drying.

"We should get going," I suggested. "I have a feeling all of the howling we heard was the wolves calling the White Witch. We should put as much distance between us and this place as we can before nightfall."

On our way through some trees, we all saw the frost beginning to disappear from the tree branches to make way for fresh buds. Through the rest of our trek, I could see winter gradually giving way to spring. We had finally made it to a decent part of the forest before nightfall so the others hardly needed their coats that night.

* * *

We continued on for another day or so before we neared a rocky hill amongst closer we came to what I assumed was Aslan's camp, I could feel my body humming with an amplified power. What is this? My thoughts were interrupted by a horn being blown to announce our arrival. Lucy and I were at the back of the group so we were the only ones to witness flower petals come off of tree to form a person who waved at us. We both waved back with smiles for the tree spirit. When we noticed that we were a little bit behind the rest, we caught back up with them just as they began to pass the gathered Narnians who looked like they were preparing for war. I could see fauns, cheetahs, and centaurs on either side of our walkway. Normally I would expect to feel out of place here or be unnerved by the sight, but I felt at home looking at the various creatures. I even sent wide smiles their way that had them smiling back and bowing their heads to me. Without thinking, my strides lengthened so that I was at the front of the group. It seemed that we were ushered towards a tent that was larger than the others and just before the tent was a rock slab that only had its top visible from the ground where a dark haired centaur came to stand.

"We request an audience with Aslan," I spoke up for the group. The centaur who was in front of us turned to face the tent. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the mass behind us kneel, closely followed by the centaur in front of us, before I caught sight of a large tawny paw popping out of the flap of the tent. Then out stepped the most majestic lion I had ever seen. This is supposed to be my father, I asked myself in shock. Peter was the first to kneel with Susan quickly following his lead with Lucy next and I was the last one to kneel.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," spoke a deep yet soothing voice from the lion. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Susanna, my daughter, and welcome to you beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fifth."

"He went willingly to the White Witch," I told him. "I believe she was the first person he saw in Narnia, therefore his loyalties were skewed. I guess it didn't help that he is in a bit of a rough spot right now. Back in our world, our mother sent us away from home so that we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"It's partly my fault," Peter spoke up after we rose to our feet. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," Susan amended before her eyes met mine. "Except Anna."

"But sir, he's our brother," Lucy said in a small voice.

"I know dear one," Aslan sighed. "But it only makes the betrayal all the more severe. This might be harder than you think."

I sighed to myself knowing that he was right.

"Lisanna," Aslan spoke up while looking towards a lovely looking faun with honey brown hair who stood next to another faun with short brown hair. "Rumati, would you please take Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the beavers somewhere where they can rest. I would like to speak to my daughter."

They both placed their hands over their hearts and bow their heads before they walked over to the rest of the group to lead them away.

"Come Anna, there is much to discuss," Aslan told me as he moved to walk away from the camp. I didn't hesitate to follow behind him. His destination turned out to be a hill that overlooked everything that was happening in the camp.

"I can sense that you have a lot of questions my little cub," Aslan spoke up as he sat down on the grassy hill.

"That's the understatement of the century," I chuckled weakly while I ran my hands through my hair. "Why did you choose me when I was destined to die?"

"Because I could see potential in you that would be wasted with your death," he told me. "That is why I breathed life into you to have you reborn as my daughter. From that day on I watched over you and watched you grow into a fine young lady. I am proud of what you have become."

His words should have been weird and make me uncomfortable, but instead I felt happy that he was praising me. Wait, there was something else that Pan had told me before this whole mess had started...

"What about my pride?"

"They have been awaiting your arrival," Aslan, I mean Father, told me and with a nod of his head towards his right which brought forward a group of lions and lionesses whose pelts varied from back to gray to a tawny color. "There is one thing you have to do before you have their loyalty."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to fight the current alpha and win."

That was when the largest lion, second only to Aslan, who was all black except for white hair on his tail, a dash of white around his eyes, and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen stepped forward from the pride.

"I am Marrok," he spoke in a soft yet strong voice that held his authority in that single sentence. "We may have been selected for your pride, but I will not subject the others to a useless alpha."

Well shit, I thought while I kept my expression neutral. If this was the only way, then so be it.

"Are we to fight now, or would you rather pick the terms of the fight?" I asked the alpha lion who was meeting my eyes with his own strong bright blues.

"We will fight now, but I want all of the camp to witness the fight," Marrok announced while his tail moved behind him.

"So be it," I agreed. He gave one nod of his own before he moved to lead us towards the middle of camp where we would have our duel. Ok Anna, I told myself as I followed behind him. All you have to do is trust in yourself and let your instincts take over. It worked well when you went up against the wolves. My newly clothed siblings were standing with the other Narnians when we reached the empty space. However, their attention did snap to us when we showed up. They all looked confused as to what was happening but they grew worried when they saw the large pride of lions following Father and I through the camp to the sparring circle next to Father's tent.

"Everyone, if I could give me your attention," Father called out to the gathered Narnians. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing so that they could give their undivided attention to Father. Wow, he certainly does have a presence. I wonder if I'll have that someday?

"My daughter has agreed to take her place as Alpha of her Pride, but she must first pass the fight for dominance."

Peter's and Susan's faces fell in shock at the declaration while Lucy cheered along with the Narnians.

"Anna," Peter began. "You can't be serious?"

"Like the plague Peter," I told him with conviction. "It is my duty."

Susan made to protest further, but I ignored it in favor of preparing myself for the upcoming fight. Okay, I really don't know how to fight, but I could control my new abilities better than actually thinking about them. If I just rely on my instincts, I will do well. Marrok and I came to stand across from each other while Father stood off to the side.

"Are the both of you ready?" he asked us. We both nodded to which Father returned with a nod of his own. "Very well. Begin!"

I could feel my eyes change slightly as I dropped to a sort of crouch on the balls of my feet and circled my opponent while he did the same.

"It is still not too late to withdraw," he taunted me, his blue eyes calculating.

"I have already committed to doing this," I said. "I am not giving up. It is not in my nature."

At my words, we both lunged at each other. Marrok had his claws outstretched and a vicious roar on his lips. A part of me wanted to freeze up or run away, but instead I forced myself to face him head on. I waited until we were close to wrap my arms around his neck then dropped my weight combined with my new strength to drag him down to the ground. His roar choked off when my arm cut off his airway then when we hit the ground I jumped back but stayed in a crouch.

"You were lucky," Marrok managed to get out when his breath returned to him as he rose to his feet. I said nothing while waiting for him to make his move. This time he stayed where he was so that I would have to be the one to attack first. My eyes narrowed as I took in his strengths and weaknesses before I darted forward. He prepared to catch me with either his claws or fangs, but I slid under him then kicked up with both feet so that he went flying overhead. Knowing that he was going to be vulnerable in the air so I sprang up to kick him down towards the ground. He let out a yowl at the pain and I didn't hesitate to put him in a headlock with my legs wrapped around his torso right under his front legs. Violent thrashing began to try to dislodge me, but I hung on and tightened my hold. Minutes passed with his struggling dying until it was all but nonexistent.

"Enough!" Father called out that had me releasing Marrok from my hold. "I am proud to declare my daughter the victor and the new Alpha to the Cor Meum Pride."

There was cheering from the gathered group around us while the rest of the Pride came to stand beside me. They all rubbed up against my shoulders while running their heads up against mine.

"Anna!" Susan shouted, running to my side. I turned to see that Peter was right by her side with Lucy not that far behind them.

"What were you thinking?!" she continued on with her eyes wide with worry. "You could have been-,"

"Our alpha can take care of herself," a light brownish lioness with crystal blue eyes and dark brown stripes on the top of her head spoke up. "Forgive me Alpha Susanna, but the rest of the pride would like to introduce ourselves."

"Alright," I smiled to her. "What is your name?"

"I am Ylva, former third in command."

Behind her came a gray lion with a white mane and amber eyes.

"I am Phelyn."

Next came a tawny lioness with darker coloring around her nose and up it to the top of her head.

"I am Nadine."

Another lion with gray fur and a black mane with light blue eyes came up next.

"I am Armin."

The last was a black lioness with white around her mouth, over her vibrant green eyes, and on her tail.

"I am Otsanda."

"I am happy to have all of you in my pride and I hope I can be a good Alpha to lead you."

"I know you will," Nadine assured me. I reached out to her and gave a scratch behind her ear to show her my gratitude for her faith in me.

"Peter," Father spoke up once all the other Narnians went back to their work. "I would like to speak with you."

"Is there a river nearby?" I asked the members of my Pride who surrounding the remaining group.

"Yes, I can show you where it is," Armin offered with a flick of his tail.

"Thank you Armin. Suzy, Luc, why don't the two of you go relax in the water. I bet you'll both feel better."

Once the lion and my sisters were on their way to the nearby river, I turned back to my remaining Pride.

"Alright, where is the archery range?"

"Follow me Alpha Susanna," Marrok said. The others made to follow behind as I followed him to the line up of archery targets that were to the edge of camp.

"Have you ever shot a bow?" a pretty centaur with long dark chocolate waves and kind hazel eyes questioned when I moved to stand across from a target.

"No, I haven't," I admitted with a sheepish smile. "That's why I wanted to get in some practice."

"I can help you if you would like," she offered while coming closer.

"I would appreciate it," I smiled. "What is your name?"

"Mistdream Lady Susanna," she replied warmly.

"Please call me Anna," I insisted. "It feels weird to hear my full name without someone being angry at me."

"Of course, Lady Anna."

Well, it's a start.

"First, I want you to take your bow in your non-dominant hand."

I was quick to sling my bow off of my quiver and grip it in my left hand.

"Feel the way the bow feels in your palm and find the position that feels comfortable to you. That should be right under your thumb with your fingers wrapped snugly around the handle. However, some people find it more comfortable to keep all of their fingers on the wood while others find it easier to have their index finger lifted or pointing out."

I moved my index finger about to test how comfortable my hand was until I came to find that I found the position with my finger pointing out to be the most comfortable.

"Now, without notching you to to pull back your string with your first three fingers on the first crease from your fingertips. I want you to keep your back straight but let your shoulders be loose and pull back all the way to your cheek."

I took in a deep breath as I followed her instructions and pulled the string back to my cheek while I kept my sights on the bullseye in front of me.

"Good form Lady Anna. Now let's try with an arrow."

Just like how I had done before, I listened to my instincts that had me reaching back without changing my stance and snatching an arrow from my quiver. My body seemed to go on autopilot as I notched the arrow and pulled back like before. I kept my eyes on the target then let my arrow loose without letting my bow arm relax. To my satisfaction I hit the target on the very outer rim of the center circle.

"Very good Lady Anna," Mistdream praised with a wide smile. "It seems that you are a natural. I am very proud to have you as my queen."

I kept a smile on my face at her comment while on the inside I shriveled a little at the term. How in the world was I going to be a queen? I knew nothing of ruling a country nor of any politics. I just hope that I wouldn't be letting anyone down when the time came for me to take the throne. Well, you'll have your other siblings, I told myself to try to make myself feel better. You will be able to get through it together. Mistdream then left me to my own devices to which I used to shoot a few more targets. Thankfully every arrow landed in the bulls eye, but I felt it would be better to hone my skills by using ranged and moving targets.

* * *

I had just strapped my bow to my quiver when I heard the distant growls of a wolf. My body instantly went rigid at the sound. Has the wolves found us? That should be alright, unless...they're going after the girls! I could feel my eyes widen at the realization when I heard the first blow of Susan's horn. Before I could even think about doing anything, my body flew from the archery range towards where I could scent the girls and the river. I was there within seconds to see that the girls were stuck up in the tree while the wolves snapped at Susan's feet that were close to the ground. A roar left me as I tackled one of the wolves away then rounded on the one that was left.

"So we meet again," the Alpha chuckled darkly when he saw me. "You cost me a good number of my men. Why don't I return the favor and kill your sisters?"

"Not on your life," I hissed. From behind me I could hear Peter rushing through the water of the river to get to where I was holding off the two wolves. He went for the Alpha while I tackled the other and pinned him down while Peter had his fight.

"We both know you don't have the guts to kill me," the Alpha taunted while Father told the other Narnians to stand back so that Peter could fight his own battle.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die...like a dog!"

Both Susan and Lucy screamed in fear for Peter when the wolf launched himself at him and both hastened to slide down from the tree and rush to his side. They both pushed the wolf carcass off of him to show that he was alive, but he looked to be disgusted in doing so. He looked to the other two to see if they were hurt then turned to face me before the other two threw themselves to hug him. Father nodded to me so I let the wolf go so that the other soldiers could follow after him.

"Peter," Father called to my older brother. "Clean your sword."

He was quick to wipe the blood from the steel in the grass before he kneeled before Father with his sword clutched in front of him. When Father placed a large paw on his shoulder, I knew that I was witnessing a knighting ceremony.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia."

I could see the proud and happy looks that Susan and Lucy had for Peter that must have shone on my face too at the fact that he was given such a high honor.

"Well look at you Pete," I teased him with a twinkle in my eye. "You finally became your nickname.'

"Very funny Anna," he chuckled as he pulled me in for a hug. The other two were more than happy to join in on our hug and relish in the feeling of being close with one another.

"On that note," Father spoke up with fondness rich in his voice. "I believe it would be wise to turn in for the night. I believe we have all have a very long day."

My siblings all nodded and made to follow Father while I drifted over to my Pride.

"Where do you all sleep?" I asked them. If I was going to be close with all of them, I needed to know where they slept so that I wouldn't disrupt their prefered sleeping arrangements.

"On the edge of the camp under the trees," Ylva answered. "We can move to sleep wherever you wish to."

"How about I come sleep with you," I suggested. They all gave what looked like a bow then turned in the direction of their sleeping place.

"Goonight Lu, Peter, Suzy, Father."

"Goodnight Anna."

I gave each one of them a hug goodnight then followed my Pride over to the patch of grass that was worn down in the shape of their bodies. It was obvious that they all slept very close together. Marrok was the first one to lay down so I lay my head down on his side while Ylva and Nadine nestling into my sides. The rest curled up around my feet and did not hesitate to lay across one another to make a large sleeping pile.

"There is one thing I wanted to say before going to sleep," I yawned as my body began to slow down. "Instead of calling me Alpha Susanna, you can just call me Anna. Alpha Anna if you must."

The rumbling sound of purring from each of my Pride was enough to lull me off to sleep in the middle of a cocoon of warmth.

* * *

At the true break of dawn, versus the false dawn the birds liked to sing to, I was roused from my slumber to the sounds of thundering hooves. It was like I was doused in could water with how awake I became with that single sound, but I relaxed slightly when I caught the scent of the party. They were the scouts that had ventured from the camp yesterday. However, I caught one scent that didn't belong to the centaurs. It was something that spoke of crisp pines and sweet sap that would make one think of the forest with a sort of mild male musk that spoke of a boy. Wait...that's Edmund! My head snapped in the direction of the group to see Edmund resting on the back of one the centaurs who were nearing the outer ring of camp. When I saw the group near our little pile, I pulled myself out of the tangle of lions to meet the group.

"Lady Susanna," the head centaur greeted with a bow of his head towards me.

"You all must be tired," I said, gesturing to the entire party. "Why don't you all rest for a short while and I'll deliver my brother to Father for you."

"Thank you my Lady," they breathed out in relief at my words while Ed was let down. He tried to keep himself together in front of the party and he lasted until the last faun left, then he all but threw himself into my arms and wrap his arms around me as tight as he could.

"Anna," he sniffed, still trying to keep himself from crying.

"Go ahead Ed," I told him as I stroked his head. "Let it all out. You'll feel better."

That was all the encouragement that Ed needed to open the floodgates and cry into me.

"I, I was so scared," he told me. "I thought I was going to die."

"It's alright now Ed," I assured him softly. "I've got you now and I will do anything in my power to save you. I'm not letting the White Bitch take you from me again."

All he did in response to my words was give me squeeze as he got his crying under control. He is so strong, I thought to myself. He went through so much and was able to hold it together until now beautifully.

"I'm so proud of you Eddy," I admitted with a small smile. "You've been so strong to keep yourself alive until help came. You may become a knight yet."

"Thank you Anna," he smiled once all of it was out of his system. I gave his shoulder a squeeze and made a handkerchief appear so that I could wipe his eyes then let him blow his nose.

"Are you ready to face Aslan?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he sighed tiredly. "Let's just get this over with.."

"How about after our little talk, I'll get you situated in a tent? Then you can get some rest then we'll eat some breakfast with the others."

"I'd like that," he admitted. We both shared a smile while I kept an arm around his shoulders and began to lead him to where I smelt Father.

"Alpha Anna," Marrok spoke up from his spot beside the others who were still stretching out their tiredness.

"Would you like for any of us to accompany you?"

"No, I'll be fine Marrok," I replied. "But after breakfast with my siblings, I'll want to train with the six of you."

"Understood."

I continued on my way with Edmund at my side on our way to the raised rock where Father was watching the dawn.

"Father," I piped up when we reached the rock. "The party has returned and they brought Edmund back with them."

"Hello Edmund, son of Adam," Father greeted my youngest brother with a nod of his head.

"I'm am deeply sorry that you had to go through that Edmund."

Ed simply kept his eyes down and bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

"I am also sorry to inform you that what you have done is considered betrayal. You are now marked as a traitor and belong to the White Witch."

Edmund paled at the words and I only tightened my hold slightly around his shoulders to keep my temper in check. Like hell I was letting anyone take him away from me again.

"However, I will see to it that you are free."

That was enough to calm Ed, but I couldn't help but sense something wrong in the way Father said that. What was he going to do that would require such a look in his eyes?

"Thank you sir," Edmund smiled in relief while finally meeting Father's eyes.

It was then that I felt eyes on us and I turned to see that Peter had just left his tent. Not long after him, Susan and Lucy came out of their tent. Susan could sense the serious atmosphere around us while Lucy only had her sights on Edmund.

"Edmund!" she exclaimed in joy only to be held back by Peter. That is turn put both Father's and Edmund's eyes on them. I could feel Ed tense under my arm and my heart went out to my little brother. He may not say it out loud but our opinions of him really mattered and I bet he felt like the others wouldn't forgive him for this.

"C'mon Ed, let's go meet the others."

I carefully led him down the path we had taken earlier so that we could meet our siblings at the bottom on the little hill.

"What's done is done," Father told the others from his place to Ed's left. "There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

Father then left us alone with the others looking unsure on what to say until Ed spoke up.

"Hello…"

"Oh Edmund," Lucy sniffed before launching herself at our brother. I stepped back so that Ed could wrap his arms around our little sister. A faint smile lit his face at feeling the warm hug of Lucy and my heart warmed at seeing his tenseness melt from his body. Susan also came forward to place a hand on his arm to wait for her turn to give him a hug.

"Are you alright?" she questioned as soon as she stepped back.

"I'm a little tired," he answered.

"I'm going to take him to your tent Peter so that he can get a little shut eye. Peter I need to have a talk with you after I get Ed settled in. Susie, Luc, I bet the Pride could show you guys around."

"What are you going to do Anna?" Susan voiced.

"I'm going to talk with Peter. We have a lot to talk about after all."

She said nothing after that so I moved to take Edmund to Peter's tent.

"By tonight, they should have a bed ready for you tonight," I promised Ed as I helped take off his shoes and tucked him in. All he could do was nod tiredly and snuggle into the blankets. I went to leave his side, but one of his hands shot out to take hold of one of my wrists.

"What is it Ed?"

"Can you sing the lullaby for me?" he requested in the smallest voice I have ever heard from him. My features softened at his plea and hastened to sit down beside him on the bed.

"Of course I will Eddy. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

I put a hand on his forehead and smoothed back his hair as I began to sing.

"Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go…"

I barely had to go past the first verse for him to completely relax into the bed and fall asleep. Poor boy. I hope we can get this war over as quick and painless as possible.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There you have it folks. Anna has finally met her Father and her Pride. Edmund is finally back with his family and all of the Pevensie children are all together again. However, this doesn't mean that everything is over. There are still going to be some ups and downs like in the movie, but we are going to see some more bonding between the siblings and Anna's Pride. Tell me guys what you think about what is happening. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5: War Preparations

**Well hello my lovelies. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. As expected, I didn't get much writing done when I was abroad and this chapter was typed up in the couple days following me coming back home. I do not have a beta for this story so I apologize if I did not catch all of the errors that are in the story. I can't say how good it feels to be back home even if I do miss Japan a bit. Well, that's all I have to say for this part of the Author's Note, so I will get one with the magic.**

 **pupstarstar: Hello new lovely! I'm glad that you like how I portrayed Aslan. How do you feel about everything else that is happening in the story so far? Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Logan creed67: Hello new lovely! I am so happy that you like this story. What is your favorite part of this story? Do you have a favorite character? I hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Now that the magic is taken care of, let's get on with the quote.**

 **"We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward. In times of tragedy, of war, of necessity, people do amazing things. The human capacity for survival and renewal is awesome"**  
 **-Isabel Allende**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As soon as I knew that he was deep asleep, I pressed a kiss to his forehead then left the tent for where I smelt Peter to be. I found him sitting on top of one of the rocks overlooking the whole camp so I sat down in the open space beside him.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" he asked in a calm voice.

"I wanted to talk with you about the upcoming battle."

"What about it?"

"I know you're going to say that the girls should go back-,

"I think everyone should go back," he argued softly. "Everyone was almost killed here and it's my job to keep you all safe."

"Peter," I sighed. "Every one of us has to be here for the battle. We all have our part to play. We may have had little brushes with death, but we would have had the same thing back in England."

"Anna-,"

"No, Peter," I interjected firmly. "I know my place is here, in Narnia. All of us have a destiny here in Narnia."

"You know I don't believe in destiny Anna," Peter snorted.

"Call it what you will," I relented with an eyeroll. "It does not change the fact that we are needed here."

"The others won't leave even if I tell them too, will they?" he realized with a faraway look at the beautiful blend of oranges, yellows, and red of the sunrise.

"No, no they won't," I agreed with a smile. He gave a sigh at the turn of events then gave a little sound of remembrance before speaking.

"So, do you fancy this Mr. Tumnus?"

My posture dropped in shock while I turned sharply to face him.

"You are not going there Peter James," I let out in disbelief.

"What?" he returned in faux innocence. "I was just asking-,"

"Uh huh," I retorted playfully.

"Seriously though, how are you holding up about him?"

"As well as one can hope, I suppose," I sighed. "I mean, it's not like we've known each other long but-,"

"It doesn't matter Anna," he insisted. "Remember when I fancied Lizzie Nicholson?"

"Yeah, you only knew her for two days…"

"And remember how torn up about her I was when she moved."

"Yeah. Mum wanted so bad to comfort you but she also wanted to remind you of how long you knew her."

"At least Lizzie only moved to a different city. Tumnus might already be dead."

I could feel my eyes start to tear up over the fact and Peter felt regret for saying the words almost immediately.

"I'm sorry Anna. I was trying to make you feel better, not worse."

"It's alright Pete. You were only stating the truth."

"We'll get him back Anna," he promised with conviction, his hand coming to rest on both of mine. I gave a little laugh at his words. I appreciate his words, but I don't think my heart could take it if Pan was already dead.

"Thanks Sir Peter," I teased instead. He was only trying to help, I shouldn't take my frustrations out on him. He gave me a lopsided smile as he bumped his side against mine.

"Don't forget Peter, we have war training ahead of us and I'm positive that I'm going to beat your arse."

"Language Anna."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometime later found all five of us at a table eating breakfast. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I ate at a reasonable pace but Ed was all but stuffing his face with toast.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," Lucy teased lightly that had him smiling.

"It seems Narnia has made your manners disappear," I added as I brought up a napkin to wipe the jam from his face. All he did at my words was roll his eyes yet he let me wipe his face. I let the playful atmosphere linger for a few more minutes before I cleared my throat.

"Peter has something he would like to talk to you three about," I spoke up to the others.

"What is it Peter?" Susan prodded.

"I want you three to go home," he said. "I want Anna to go back too, but she's being very stubborn."

"But they need us," Lucy argued softly. "All five of us."

"It's too dangerous," Peters pointed out. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund supplied. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"I suppose that's it then," Susan uttered with determination as she stood, pulling her quiver and bow onto her back.

"Good thinking Sue," I grinned up at her. "Take Lu with you so that she can learn how to throw her dagger."

"Come on Lu."

Lucy followed eagerly behind my twin while I turned to Edmund.

"I believe these are yours," I told Edmund, taking his sword from my hip along with his pouch of daggers. "How about tomorrow I help you train with them?"

"Yeah!" Ed let out in an excited shout. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. It was nice to see him slowly loosening up after what he had been through.

"If any of you need me, I'll be training with the Pride. I'll see you all at lunch."

With that I left my siblings to their own devices so that I could seek out my Pride. Luckily they stayed pretty close and I was able to find them fairly quickly.

"Alpha Anna," Marrok greeted me with a nod of his head followed by the others.

"What did you have in mind for training?" Ylva asked from her spot next to the now second in command with her brown tail wrapping neatly around her paws.

"I would like to see how you six fight as a group and hope to be able to find a rhythm for us to fight as a team. If we are to be fighting in the war together, we cannot allow our teamwork to falter or it could cost us our lives."

They all nodded in agreeance with me and they moved into what I took to be their fighting formation. Marrok was at the front of the group with Phelyn, Nadine, and Armin behind him and Ylva and Ostanda bringing up the back. While most groups of predators would have their strongest members all in the front, the Pride had the Alpha in the front with the more agile ones in the middle and the heavy hitters in the back to make a well rounded group.

"Great form everyone," I smiled. "Now we just have to figure out how I'll fit in with you."

Hmm…

"Do you all fight on instinct or do you have battle strategies?"

"Mostly on instinct Alpha Anna," Nadine admitted. Alright, that sounds a lot like how I fight.

"Maybe it would be best to find this out in a mock battle," I pondered out loud. Maybe I could create some shadows of enemies. Concentrating greatly on the minotaurs and dwarves that is said to enlisted under the White Bitch, I willed a handful of the soldiers to appear as wispy figures made from darkness and shadow. When I opened my eyes, I could see the figures materialized perfectly in front of me. Just seeing the group was enough for anger to fill me knowing that they had been the cause of the horrors that Edmund had to face. A growl built in my throat that had a wicked set of claws grow from my normal nails. Ooh, this is new. I flexed my hand a few times to see that they grew and retracted so that I didn't have to have them out all the time.

"Are you all ready for this?" I questioned with my new claws out and ready for ripping through out enemies.

"We are with you Alpha," Marrok assured me as he came to stand beside me. I made my stance with Marrok beside me. I let out a shout as I rushed forward with the Pride by my side. I was the one to rush forward first and slash at my enemies with my claws then Marrok would come up from right behind me to push the enemy back from me with the others spilling over to overwhelm our opponents. Before long all who stood against us were taken down and victory was hot in our veins.

"That was brilliant," I praised my Pride with a wide smile. "This will work perfectly when it is only us. However, I have a feeling that my siblings will want to fight with us. In case if that does happen, I want to assign you to each of them so that they are all protected."

They all gave a small dip of their head at my words and waited for my decision.

"Marrok and Otsanda, you two are going to stay with Lucy. Armin, you are with Edmund. Ylva you are going to be with Susan. Phelyn, you are going to be with Peter. Nadine, you are going to stay with me. Does everyone remember who they are protecting?"

They all gave a nod at my words.

"Then we should split apart so that you can get to know your charges. Understanding who you fight with can be the difference between life and death for both parties."

"Such wise words Alpha Anna," Nadine agreed, her light blue eyes shining with admiration. I gave a chuckle as I reached forward to put my forehead against hers while I lightly scratched part of her forehead that was free. The others then left to find their charges while Nadine stayed by my side.

"What else are you going to do for training Alpha Anna?" Nadine ventured once a moment of silence passed between us.

"I think I'll seek out Father so that I can get a handle on my powers," I mused out loud.

"Tomorrow is sword training with my brothers and maybe some target practice with my sisters. We might even try fighting as a team if we get far enough along with our personal training."

Nadine looked excited at the prospect while she stood and came to stand by my side. I ran my hand through the fur along her neck as I used my nose to find out where Father had gotten to.

* * *

"Susanna," Father greeted me from his spot overlooking the whole camp. "What brings you up here?"

"I wanted your advice on my powers," I told him while I came to stand next to him with Nadine reclining on a ledge a few feet from us.

"What exactly are you inquiring about?"

"I was wondering if there were other abilities I had besides my enhanced senses and abilities, my claws, and my influence over fire."

"There are a great many other things you are able to do," he revealed sagely.

"You are able to do what you would call magic with your powers which include being able to summon a weapon known only to you."

"A weapon?" I echoed in curiosity.

"Yes. If you meditate and imagine a weapon taking form in your mind's eye, it will materialize in your hands."

Eager to try calling this weapon to my hands, I hastened to sit in front of Father and cross my legs. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing coming in through my nose and out through my mouth until I had steady, even breaths. I then tried to picture a weapon, but that didn't take. I just kept thinking about what kind of weapon I could call. Would it be a sword? A spear? An axe? I must have been overthinking it because anything I had been able to see behind my closed eyelids disappeared quickly. I let out a huff of frustration as I tried again. This continued on for the rest of the time until lunch. Everyone could see how hard each of us had been working so we made sure to encourage each other and congratulate each other of the things that we had accomplished. That gave us some relaxation and getting our minds off our training for a few minutes, but in the end we had to go back to our training. The more time I spent focusing on my weapon, the more frustrated I became with my training. Why am I not getting this?! Shouldn't this be easy? I let out a huff as I flopped back out of my meditative position with Nadine by my side.

"What is wrong Alpha Anna?" she voiced when she saw me lay back.

"I can't seem to get a grip on calling my weapon," I sighed while looking up at the drifting clouds.

"You'll get it eventually," she assured me with such conviction that pulled me from my little funk.

"Thank you Nadine," I sighed while I sat back up. "Maybe I'm just overthinking this."

I took a deep breath and got into my meditative stance and once again closed my eyes to try to picture my weapon again. Instead of focusing on the weapon itself, I focused on the energy that I felt coursing through my body. For everything else battle wise I have relied on my instincts to guide me through it so why shouldn't I do that now? So as I felt my magic well up inside me, and let it coil itself out of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to see the silvery white energy forming in front of me. I let it flow until it took on its full form and held my hand out so that I could grasp the long handle of the weapon. As soon as my hand touched the metal, it solidified into what seemed to be a solid liquid silver that seemed to curve like a spine that winded down into the head of a lion with its mane. From its mane, more metal curved into a long, sharp, and wicked blade that looked to be a scythe. My wide eyes took in the weapon that was supposed to be a gardening tool that now looked to be a deadly murder weapon.

"Lady Anna," Nadine breathed out in awe when she saw my weapon. To give it a little test run, I shifted the handle in my hands to find out where the best grip was. Once I had it, I let my body move on its own to swing it a few times. My body seemed to fall back on the ballet training I had taken since I was four. With every swipe of the blade I could feel the strength of my strikes cause a flurry of air to pick up.

"I did it," I said to myself as I rested the scythe in my hand in a comfortable resting position. "But how do I-,"

My question seemed to be answered when I let go of the scythe and it disappeared from sight. I can't wait to tell everyone at dinner tonight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we all settled at a table, I could see that everyone was pleased with their progress for the day. My brothers were learning how to ride horses today and they could for the most part stay in the saddle. Lucy and Susan had spent the day working with their weapons so that they were better with aim and power behind their hits.

"It turns out I also have a weapon of my own," I announced to the group with a smile.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow I can show you three when we try training all together."

"I'd like that," Lucy grinned at the prospect before her face fell. "But I can't fight. I only have a dagger."

"You can be our medic," I offered, a little brought down when I saw how sad she was at the fact that she couldn't fight like us.

"A medic is just as important as a soldier. Without the medic, soldiers would die left and right."

"Anna is right," Susan agreed.

"Don't be giving her a big head," Peter joked with a small smirk. "She already has a big enough ego as it is."

"Don't be jealous because I'm brilliant," I grinned in return that had everyone laughing along with my Pride hanging off a bit from us as they ate their dinner. The rest of our meal passed by uneventfully and before long, we were all drifting off to their different tents. My first stop was the girl's tent so that I could tell them goodnight and sing them a little bit of my lullaby. They were asleep within minutes. As for the boys, I saw Peter first then settled for Edmund last.

"How do you feel being safe away from the White Witch?" I asked him from my spot on the side of his bed.

"I'm happy," he whispered so that Peter wouldn't hear him. "I was so scared back at her camp that I wouldn't be able to leave and that I was going to die."

"You have nothing to worry about now," I assured him with a smile, brushing his hair back from his forehead so that I could place a kiss there.

"I promise that I will protect all of you with every fibre of my being."

* * *

That night we all went to sleep with full bellies and a sense of comfort and security only to wake up the next morning feeling well rested and ready to tackle the day. The Pride and I were the last to go to sleep, besides Father, and also one of the first people to rise. Even though we were the first to rise, we were slow to actually wake when we saw that there was no threat to us or the camp. Hmm, let's see….I have training with Edmund for his daggers and his sword and maybe Armin, Peter should try fighting with Phelyn, and the girls should focus on working together with their lions. Today is going to be a long day. Rather than focus on how much progress we still had to make, I set about putting breakfast together for my siblings and I at the table we ate dinner at the night before. Peter was the first to rise followed closely by Ed then the girls came out shortly after. They happily tucked into their breakfast while I tried to formulate who I would practice with first. The girls would be good to be by themselves with their lions while I checked on them every once and awhile, Peter is good on his own, which leaves Edmund with the need for me to oversee for the day.

"Alright," I spoke when I made sure that I had all of their attention. "Today I will stay primarily with Ed, but I'll pop in from time to time with everyone else. I want you to practice your own weapons as well as see how you will fight with your lion by your side. Luc, I want you to stay within reach of your lions and keep your eyes sharp. If someone is injured in battle, you're going to need to get there as soon as possible to give them a drop of your fire flower juice."

Now that they had their day planned out, everyone was ready to start training. Happy with their mentality, I watched them walk off with their lions. I myself stayed with Edmund while Ostanda went to the side to sit next to Armin.

"Alright Ed," I began with a large smile. "Which weapon would you like to start with first?"

"The daggers."

"Ok. Let's get started with the knife throwing. One thing you want to keep in mind when handling these daggers is that you want to keep both eyes on your target."

I moved behind him to hold his wrist to show him how to hold his double edged daggers and how to throw the daggers.

"Depending on how far away your target is, you will flick your wrist in one quick motion. This will give the daggers a smooth and fast trajectory that will give them power behind the throw."

His brows furrowed in concentration as he weighed a dagger in his hand to get a feel for it before he gripped the dagger like I showed him then let it fly towards the target with a flick of the wrist. The dagger flew through the air to hit with a satisfying "thwack" in the material in the outer circle of the center that held the bullseye. A small smirk appeared on his lips that had a large grin growing on mine.

"Great job Ed! Well done. Why don't we try throwing a few more before we move onto the snake blade?"

He gave a short nod before he pulled out more daggers and proceeded to throw them at the target. They met the same fate as the first and slowly made their way closer and closer to the bullseye until he hit dead on in the center.

"Excellent. Now, to figure out how to use the snake sword without injuring yourself, you're going to need to know how to handle a whip and a sword before hand."

"I was practicing sword fighting with Peter yesterday," Ed spoke up.

"Then let's test your sword fighting."

Now that I could call my weapon to me, I let the image of the scythe change into that of a sword while Edmund pulled a sword from the scabbard strapped to his hip.

"Ready when you are Ed."

That was all the motivation he needed to swing his sword at me, but I met his sword with my own. Small hits quickly morphed into harder swings that I was happy to block. I even threw in some blows of my own that Edmund was able to block most of the time. This was really good for someone who has never picked up a sword in their life. As for me, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't normal and therefore the normal limitations did not apply to me. When I was satisfied with his swordman's skills, I had one of the centaurs to grab a whip for Ed. I gave them a thank you then turned to face Ed with the whip in hand.

"When you are handling the whip, you want to make sure you keep it a good few inches away from your body so that you don't hurt yourself. I want you to see the whip and how it moves then picture how it would move with each movement of your wrist and arm."

I handed over the whip once he put his sword away then moved over to the others to check up on their progress. Susan was making great progress with firing arrows at targets with Ylva circling around her to attack imaginary enemies that got too close. Lucy was in the middle of both of her lions, keeping her eyes darting around as if looking for the wounded. Peter was making a great show of his swordplay while Phelyn always kept an eye on his back. Looks like we are making great headway.

"Lady Anna, Peter, Edmund!" Beaver cried as he came running up to us.

"You better come quick the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan."

My eyes hardened at the mention of the White Bitch while my feet moved on their own to rush towards Father's tent where I could see the White Bitch's party headed towards. I could feel my eyes narrow at her arrival, while my hand reached for one of my daggers. Lucy's hand reached forward to land on mine so that my hand wouldn't lash out. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see that she was subtly shaking her head to me. We all watched the palanquin that the White Witch came in on be lowered to the ground so that she could approach Father. My muscles tensed at the close proximity, but I took reassurance in Lucy's hand on mine. Father can handle himself, I reassured myself. However, she glanced at Ed as she passed by us that had me moving in front of him to shield him from her gaze. At the action, her eyes flew up to meet my own blue that changed when her eyes met mine. She raised an interested brow at the occurrence while my lip subconsciously curled at her in disgust.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," she began with no greeting. Instead of holding my hand out to Ed, I let myself step back slightly so that he could reach out to me if he wanted.

"His offense was not against you," Father answered easily.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the White Witch challenged.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Father warmed with a slight growl to his voice.

"I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belong to me. His blood is my property."

"I'd like to see you try to take him," I growled at her while I moved to make sure that Edmund would be kept out of sight.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little lion? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition."

Her eyes snapped back to Father during the last of her words so that she was challenging him again with her eyes.

"You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Father spoke firmly yet left no room for arguments. "I shall talk with you alone."

I watch with a wary eye as both Father and the White Witch headed for I had once stood to wait for their conversation to be over.

"That was slightly foolish Anna," Peter told me when he too joined me in sitting on the ground.

"Lie and say that you wouldn't have done the same thing," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"She has a point Peter," Susan agreed.

"How are you feeling Edmund?" I asked my little brother softly so that the others wouldn't hear me.

"I'm terrified," he answered under his breath. "I don't want to die."

"Don't worry Ed," I assured him. "Father will think of something to let you go of your charges."

"I hope so."

I simply patted him on his knee to give him some comfort before I turned back to speak with the other three.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we waited, but I could see that Lucy was close to falling asleep and Ed was bored to tears before the first stirrings came from the tent flaps. I hastened to my feet in time to see the White Witch leave the tent. I could see her sneer at us on her way past us when Father came emerged from his tent. He looked sad when his golden amber eyes rested on us. What exactly did they talk about?

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Father announced to almost everyone's delight. Peter was quick to clap Ed on the shoulder while Susan wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulder but I couldn't find it in myself to celebrate. It felt like there was something more to this than Father was saying.

"How do I know that your promise will be kept?" the White Witch questioned. Her only answer was an impressive roar that had the witch falling back into her chair in fear. While everyone was celebrating, I could see the tired and sad expression on Father's face. What did he do? The both of us shared a meaningful look when Father turned to head back into his tent. This still didn't sit right with me so I resigned to watch over Father until nightfall. Nadine stayed by my side throughout my whole vigil outside Father's tent and was content to lay on her belly and rest her head on her paws. When night did fall, I heard Father leaving his tent before I saw him leave.

"Anna," Father greeted me. "I would say that I am surprised to see you here, but I cannot say that I am."

"I knew something didn't feel right," I confessed as I rose from my seat on the grass.

"You are very perceptive, My Daughter," Father commented warmly with pride in his eyes that was almost overshadowed by sadness.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you Father?"

"Not at all Dear One."

"Please stay with the others," I directed towards Nadine. "I have a feeling they'll need you more than I do."

"As you wish Alpha Anna."

I gave behind her ears an affectionate scratch before I moved to stand beside Father with one of my hands resting in his mane.

"I'm ready when you are."

That was all Father needed to start walking in the direction that we needed. We both walked in silence for about a half hour until we both felt Susan and Lucy tailing us.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy told him.

"Could we join you?" Susan requested.

"We would be glad to have more company," I smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you," Father added. Even though my two sisters joined us, there was no pressure to talk. We actually had an almost comfortable silence as we walked through the silent wood with a sense of doom slowly settling down upon us. During the walk, Lucy had eased herself in between me and Father so that she had a hand in his mane and my arm wrapped around her.

"It is time," Father told us. "From here, I must go on alone."

Susan wanted to protest but I simply placed my hand on her forearm and shook my head.

"Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. Thank you Anna. And farewell."

With a heavy heart, I stepped forward to place my forehead against Father's. No words needed to be said for me to get my feelings across to him. Slowly I stepped back from him so that he could go forward. As soon as Father was mostly out of sight, Susan ran off to the side that had Lucy and I racing after her. Turns out she was looking for a better vantage point so that she could see what business Father had in the woods in the middle of the night. I don't know if we were lucky or if we had terrible luck, but we were able to see everything that was happening at the large gathering that was happening. Lucy and Susan were the closest to the opening while I hung towards the back. Just the sounds of the gathering in front of us was enough to set me on edge. It spoke of a primal, cultish atmosphere that did not bode well for Father. It didn't help that they were trying to crowd around Father as he made his way up the steps. I could feel a growl threaten to emerge from my throat that had Lucy squeezing my shoulder to stop me. It wasn't long before Father met the White Witch in front of the Stone Table where she looked very smug.

"Behold," she called out to the gathered mass. "The great lion."

Almost as soon as she said that, a minotaur came forward to prod father with the end of his axe. A small growl slipped from both Father and I at the action but Susan had to hold me back from moving out from our hiding place when the minotaur knocked Father down.

"Calm down Anna," Susan advised me. "You'll get us caught."

"Do you want some milk?" the dwarf taunted Father.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Lucy questioned when she saw the treatment Father was letting happen to himself. That is such a good question, I couldn't help but think. He probably wouldn't let this happen unless…

"He traded places with Edmund," I let out in a single breath.

"Bind him!" the White Witch ordered her underlings who then started to order the ones under them.

"Tie him up! Get him!"

My heart ached seeing the strong Aslan reduced to a humiliated lion for the sake of Edmund.

"Wait," the White Witch called out to the others. "Let him first be shaved."

Everyone cheered at the prospect while the same dwarf that had taunted Father earlier came forward to shave the first lock of hair from Father's mane. Oh no, his glorious mane...That's when the rest of the gathered Narnians who sided with the Witch took up their own daggers to shear off the rest of Father's mane. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I watched the horrible treatment that I was witnessing. Susan herself couldn't bear to keep watching while Lucy and I couldn't look away. Maybe we both felt like we shared Father's pain by watching.

When they were finished shaving Father's mane, the Witch ordered them to bring Father to her. The pain in my heart only grew when I saw how the Witch's followers just dragged Father harshly up the stone steps until he lay on the Stone Table. That only seemed to send them into a frenzy with how they started cheering along with a banging of staves that some held. This went on for a few more moments until the White Witch put out a hand that silenced them almost immediately. The silence was deafening before the people surrounding the table began to bang their staves on the ground. It started out with the slow bangs that then had the other followers joining in. While her followers were, for a lack of better words, chanting, she kneeled down next to Father and began whispering to him. I'm sure that Susan and Lucy couldn't hear a word of what was being said, and all I could pick up was Father's name, the word save, and something about a traitor. He did give himself up to save Edmund, I realized with dread.

"What is going on Anna?" Lucy asked when she saw my face pale slightly.

"Father gave himself up to save Edmund," I replied in an almost detached manner. I knew that the shock had settled in yet I couldn't get my body to move even though I tried so hard to move.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" the White Witch called out to all gathered.

"But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!"

Like hell I would let that happen, I thought to myself while the gathered Narnians cheered. All I needed to see was the glint of the knife raised above the White Witch's head for my body to snap out of shock. Both Lucy and Susan had to reach out to hold me back from charging from our hiding spot to attack the White Bitch.

"Let me go," I hissed at them while panic rose up from my stomach as a cold pit to almost having my heart jump up into my throat.

"Anna," Susan tried to reason with me. "You said yourself that Aslan gave himself for Edmund. If you went and saved him, wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

"In that knowledge," the White Witch continued on. "Despair…"

While the Witch was rearing her arm up above her head, Father's golden amber eyes fell on me and they had a grip on my own baby blue eyes. He seemed to resign himself to his fate and he held a sadness and pity in his eyes at knowing that I was going to witness his death. Through his gaze it seemed like he was telling me that it would be alright and that I shouldn't worry. That didn't stop the tears from falling down my face or the way my head shook from side to side in denial of what was going to happen.

"And die!"

My breath left my body in a gasp when I saw the blade sink into Father's flesh and the jolt of shock and pain that flashed on Father's face. I watch the life slowly fade from Father's body until the last bit of life fled with an almost audible exhale of air. Once I saw that Father was truly dead, I could feel my body go lax in Susan's and Lucy's arms while my brain tried its hardest to grasp what had just happened before my eyes. The girls in turn wrapped their arms around me to both comfort me and seek comfort from each other.

"The Great Cat is dead!"

I barely registered what happened after that as to what the Witch said or what probably was cheering, but I did notice when all followers and the Witch left Father's body alone on the stone table. As soon as they saw that they had left, they let go of my shoulders and I shot off like a bullet to Father's body. Instead of carefully stopping beside Father's body, my body decided to just slide along the edge of the table so that I was kneeling down beside Father's body with his large head cradled in my arms. A broken cry came from my lips that sounded like a cross between a human wail and a lion's cry when I clutched Father's head to my chest. Susan and Lucy came to kneel on each side of me and they both slipped an arm around my shoulders so that they could give me comfort as well as form a group hug around Father. Lucy then gave a jolt as if remembering something before she pulled back enough to pull out her vial of fireflower juice from her belt.

"It's too late," Susan told her in a soft voice. "He's gone."

The tears now fell unchecked down my cheeks as I pulled back enough to where I could look at Father's lifeless face. My hands absentmindedly ran along his muzzle but the feel of the rough rope made me frown. This needed to be off, I decided before I firmly yet gently tugged the rope from around his muzzle off. Susan and Lucy began to cry but I seemed to settle into a sense of numbness. I was probably still in some sort of shock because when I heard the sound of squeaking followed by the sound of the ropes snapping, I was unfazed. The other two however, were slightly confused until Susan tried shooing them.

"Get away! Get away, all of you!"

Lucy was quick to assure Susan that the mice were helping and they helped the mice take off the other pieces of rope that had covered the rest of Father's body off.

"We have to tell the others," Susan said, being the ever practical thinker.

"The trees," I piped up in a choked voice. "The trees can tell everyone for us. I don't think I can leave Father like this."

Susan was the one to leave the group to talk to the trees while Lucy and I were content to just sit with Father.

"Aslan was a lion king,"

I began to sing while running my fingers through Father's mane.

"Of him the harpers sadly sing;  
the last whose realm was fair and free  
between the Mountains and the Sea

His claws long, his wit was keen.  
His shining mane afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's domain  
were mirrored in his tawny mane

But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelleth none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in his country where the shadows are."

("The Fall of Gil-galad" Lord of the Rings Parody)

By the time I had finished my song, Susan had joined Lucy and I back on the stone table and was content to sit in silence while we sat.

* * *

We all sat with Father until the morning when Susan suggested that we leave. I didn't want to leave Father, but I knew that with him gone, our army would need us in the coming battle. I pressed a kiss to the space between Father's eyes where the bridge of his nose started before I carefully slid off of the Stone Table. Susan and Lucy were not that far behind me. Lucy came to walk beside me while Susan stood on Lucy's other side so that Lucy would be between us on our walk away from the Stone Table. Just as we started down the steps to lead us down to the actual ground, the ground underneath our feet shook that caused all of us to drop to one knee. Confused as to what had happened, I turned back to see if the earthquake had affected the table that Father's body rested on. To my surprise, the table was cracked and Father's body was nowhere to be found. Lucy must have looked back because she said both Susan's and my name in shock and slight fear. I was quick to hop back up to my feet then rushed back up to the table to see if maybe his body hadn't just fallen off the table due to the shaking of the ground. He wasn't anywhere near the table and I could feel panic start to rise in my chest until I looked up towards the rising sun. As if he was a part of the sun itself, Father emerged from an opening that the morning sunlight had just started to crest over.

"Father," I breathed out in shock and joy before I launched myself forward to wrap my arms around Father's neck and breath in his scent. Susan and Lucy were not far behind me in rushing up to Father and giving him a hug. He chuckled at our enthusiasm and returned our hugs as best he could with three people.

"But we saw the knife," Susan said in confusion as she pulled back a little.

"The Witch."

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice," Father began once we all backed up to give him some space.

"She might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards."

"I'm so glad you're alive Father," I told him, a hand coming up to run through his mane.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you Dear One," Father said earnestly with an affectionate headbutt.

"We sent the news that you were dead," Susan told Father. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war."

Cue Lucy pulling out her dagger in preparation to fight.

"We have to help them," Lucy insisted.

"We will Dear One," Father smiled. "But not alone. Susan, Lucy, climb on my back. Anna, you should be able to keep up with my running. We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears."

Susan and Lucy were quick to cover their ears from on Father's back while I joined in with Father's roar. When we finished the roar, we both took off at a brisk pace away from the Stone Table. Just like Father had guessed, I was able to keep up with his pace with relative ease. However, during our run, I could see that we were heading towards the White Witch's castle. Why are we heading there? Were there some people in her dungeon who would be willing to fight with us? At our relentless pace, the reached the castle in reasonable time and Father let Susan and Lucy down from his back so that they could venture forward on foot. One of the first things I noticed upon entering the castle was the vast amount of statues that dotted the premises. Hold on a minute, I thought to myself upon seeing a centaur statue with a sword raised. Isn't this one of the centaurs from back at camp? What is he doing here? I pushed that question to the back of my head so that I could focus instead on investigating the statues further. Let's see...faun, cantuar, faun, cheetah...Wait, is that who I think it is? My eyes had landed on a statue that looked like Tumnus so I hurried over just to see if I was right or if I was just going crazy. The closer I got to the statue, the more I could see that this was indeed Tumnus. Oh no, I despaired when I saw the state he was in.

"Oh Pan," I whispered under my breath. "What has the White Witch done you?"

I reached out a hand to his cheek just as Lucy came to stand beside me. Unlike the warm and soft flesh of his cheek that I had grown used to feeling, his skin was hard and cold like ice. Lucy started crying when she realized who it was and Susan was quick to wrap her up in a hug. When Father came up beside me, I stepped back so that he had more room. What is Father doing? With a blow of his breath, he cause Pan's stiff hair to ruffle which would have been impossible to do if it was frozen solid. Is Father defrosting him? Lucy and I both waited with baited breath to see how this would play out while Susan looked on in confusion and Father waited patiently. I watched as the freeze over Tumnus slowly melted with part of his scarf falling before I could hear the pain filled gasps as he thawed out. By the stars...Pan gave a great gasp before he fell forward from his perch, but I was quick to catch him so that he wouldn't fall face first on the ground.

"Careful Pan," I giggled softly when his face fell into the nook where my neck and shoulder met.

"Annie?" Tumnus groaned in confusion while he slowly pulled his head up. His beautiful blue eyes slowly moved to meet mine and I could see the moment he recognized me fore his eyes widened in shock that quickly morphed into joy.

"Annie," he said again in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried that the Witch would have gotten you."

"I am fine Pan," I assured him. I wanted to take my time in reuniting with him, but I knew that Lucy was also waiting to greet him.

"Lucy is fine too."

He gave a relieved and tired laugh that had Lucy turning to Susan.

"Susan, this is…,"

"Tumnus," Susan smiled only to reach forward to give the faun a hug.

"Come," Father spoke up when Susan pulled back from the hug. "We must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can find."

"Father, do you think I could defrost people too?" I asked.

"It is a possibility," he admitted.

"Then I'll also try to free some Narnians."

With quick grace, I ran to the next statue I saw and looked up at them. Thinking back to how Father had saved Tumnus, I drew some air into my lungs then exhaled my air onto the statue. It took a little bit longer than Father's, but the statue did defrost to their previous flesh and bone. Satisfied with the result, I raced to the other statues and let out a breath on them before running to the next statue. By doing this, Father and I had the rest of the castle unfrozen within fifteen minutes. Susan and Lucy hopped back onto Father's back while I readied myself to start running again. Tumnus came to my side and gave me a small smile before our whole little army took off for the battlefield. While I ran, I couldn't help but worry about the safety of my brothers. They had probably started fighting now and if some of the statues were part of our army, we were probably losing quite a deal now. Besides the initial worry, I kept my mind clear so that I could focus on running faster. It didn't take long for us to reach the battlefield where I could see that our numbers had dwindled quite a bit. I helped Susan and Lucy down from Father's back so that he could climb unhindered to the tallest mountain rock to announce our arrival. At our pause on the edge of the cliff, I made my weapon appear so that its comforting weight settled in my hands. Not even a minute later, Father led us all down the cliffside to the thick of the battle to help everyone out. The scythe in my hands spun around me in wide arcs that disposed of most of the enemies that were around me. However, I could tell when the fight was over because all of the Narnians that ran past me all looked to be a blur. Ah, the White Witch has finally fallen. Most of her followers stopped fighting when they saw the overwhelming forces that were hurtling their way and I in turn made my weapon disappear. Now, to go find my siblings to see if they're alright. My luck would have it that I saw Peter first, who was alright except for some scrapes and bruises, with Susan and Lucy running towards him.

"Peter!" they shouted with joy. I too felt joy and relief fill my heart until I realized that Edmund was nowhere to be seen. Susan seemed to realize our missing member right when I did because she started to look around us. To my horror, Edmund lay dying on the ground with Armin not that far from him with heavy wounds to his pelt.

"Lucy!" I called her over with great urgency. "We need your juice!"

With shaking fingers, she raced over to me and held the flask out.

"They both need just a drop in their mouths and they should be fine."

She took on a determined gleam in her eye right before I heard the release of an arrow that Susan no doubt shot into the chest of an enemy. Once they both had the fire flower juice in them, their bodies seemed to lose their life before they gasped for breath. Edmund had wide eyes as he took in his surroundings while Armin jumped to his paws with a roar in his lips.

"Be still Armin," I assured him. "We have won. You can rest easy now."

His hackles settled at my words and his bright blue eyes were quick to land on Edmund.

"Is he…,"

"He is fine. You have done well in protecting him."

When everyone else had had their chance to hug Edmund, I came forward so that I could give him a hug.

"Hey Ed," I smiled. "You look like you've been through the ringer."

He gave a watery laugh before he threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. The other three were quick to wrap their arms around us so that we could have a group hug. We all basked in the knowledge that we were all alright before I pulled back enough to take in the state of the battlefield around us.

"Looks like we have some work ahead of us Lou," I commented. "The wounded are going to need your juice and the frozen ones are going to need Father and I."

Lucy gave a bright smile then took off to try to heal the Narnians that she could. Peter went with her which left Susan with Edmund.

"Suzie, will you stay with Ed?"

"Of course. Be safe."

"Of course."

We shared a hug, and I made sure to give Ed another along with a kiss on the forehead, before I jogged off to take care of the statue Narnians. I had reverted a good hadfull when I heard someone calling my name.

"Annie!"

My brow furrowed in confusion until I realized that it was Pan who was calling for me.

"Annie!"

"Hello Pan," I returned when he reached me. "I'm so glad that you are alive and well. I thought the worst when I saw you back in the Witch's castle."

I barely got to get my words out when he pulled me into his strong arms and buried his nose into my hair.

"I am so relieved you're safe," he sighed into my hair. "Every moment I was imprisoned, all I could think about was if you were okay."

"I'm fine Pan," I assured him, returning his hug around me with one equally as tight with my forehead resting on his collar bone.

"Annie," Pan repeated, this time raising my face up to look at him by the chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, Pan?"

He opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but the words couldn't quite make it past his lips. What could he be trying to say. I searched his blue eyes to see if I could figure it out, but all I saw was conflicting emotions. My train of thought however was disrupted when I saw Pan nervously lick his lips. They look so soft, I found myself thinking. Would...Would it be alright if I kissed him? I didn't try to overthink it further and instead rose on my toes a bit to place a kiss on his lips. I could feel him freeze in shock while his arms moved forward then pulled back as if he wasn't sure that he could hold me. To show him that it was alright, I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him tight against me. At the action, I could feel him loosen up and his arms settled around me to embrace me. We both shared a simple kiss that neither one of us wanted to part from, but a certain voice had us pulling apart.

"Anna!"

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well there we have it folks. A new chapter of The Daughter of Aslan. What did you guys think? What do you think of Anna's relationship with Edmund? Do you think that he needed someone like her in the original movie or were their other siblings enough? What about Anna's relationship with Tumnus? Do you think that they will eventually get into a romantic relationship? Do you guys actually like them together? I would so love to hear what you guys think and I eagerly await the new reviews or pms that will come my way after this chapter. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about this story feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6: Coronation

**Hello my lovelies. I am back with this next chapter of _The Daughter of Aslan_ and I was thinking to split this up into two different stories. You all will see what I mean when you get down to the end of the chapter. I don't really have anything else to say before this story starts so I'll just get started with the magic.**

 **pupstarstar: Hello lovely, I am happy to hear form you again. I thought the same thing when I was looking through the database for the section.**

 **A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo: Hello new lovely. I am always happy to see new faces in the reviews. I'm glad that you like the story so far and hope that you continue reading. ^.^**

 **Omega-Maharan: Hello new lovely, I am happy to meet you. I'm glad that you like the story. I hope to hear more from you in the future.**

 **Micky-Moo: Hey there Micky. I am glad to see you in the reviews. I am glad that you like this story and I plan to continue on with this story. I don't feel like Anna's story is quite finished yet.**

 **tieganm98: Hello new lovely. Thank you so much for the praise and I hope that you continue reading my work.**

 **Wow, three new lovelies in the reviews. I feel so happy and honored that you guys like my stories. I would also like to thank the lovelies who continue to follow both this story and the other stories that I have posted on FanFiction. Honestly, I don't know if I am a good writer or not, but I have so many ideas for different stories that I can't help but just write until I have all the material from my head to paper or typed up on my google docs. Actually seeing people enjoying my works makes me feel more confident in my writing abilities. Well, that was all that I wanted to say for that so let's get on with the quote.**

 **"Therefore I am sure that this, my Coronation, is not the symbol of a power and a splendor that are gone but a declaration of our hopes for the future, and for the years I may, by God's Grace and Mercy, be given to reign and serve you as your Queen."**

 **-Queen Elizabeth II**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pan and I quickly pulled apart to see Peter absolutely fuming over what he had seen.

"Susanna Grace Pevensie, what exactly are you doing?" he demanded with fire in his eyes. By now Ed had regained the strength to somewhat walk and he leaned heavily on Susan's side. He too was glaring at Pan that had me wanting to give a sigh. I wanted so badly to give a smart remark but I could tell that Peter wouldn't take it that well.

"I was kissing Pan," I stated, keeping an arm around him.

"I knew you two would be cute together!" Lucy exclaimed in joy. I couldn't help but be happy that Lucy was supportive. Susan on the other didn't know what to think about it, but I could tell she was happy that I was happy.

"You are way too young to do any sort of courting," Peter protested.

"So you are saying that you have not objections when I become of age?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"Well...I…," Peter sputtered at my question.

"I hear no objections," I smiled. Seeing as though he couldn't argue anymore at the present time, Peter turned round and walked off. Lucy ran forward to hug me before she too took off after Peter. Susan gave a smile my way and Ed gave one last glare before they too left.

"I'm sorry about my brothers," I told Pan as I turned to face him.

"I have a feeling they don't like me," he confessed.

"It doesn't matter who you are," I said with an eye roll. "They would have objected to anyone who wanted to court me. However, he did not object to me courting when I get older."

"The wait will be worth it," he assured while he pulled me into his chest and pressed his forehead against my own.

It took some time to make sure everyone was healthy and able to move out before we all traveled to Cair Paravel. Upon arriving, we were all shown to our own bedchambers that were huge compared to any other rooms I had back in England. Almost everything in my chambers were all shades of purple with a gorgeous four poster bed with an amethyst canopy in my actual bedroom along with a table and four comfortable chairs around that. In the antechamber, there were couches and a larger table to act as a socializing area. I was also able to take a nice warm bath rather than taking a dip in a cold river. I had also taken to wearing "appropriate" dresses that covered my arms, back, stomach, and my legs. Of course these dresses were purple, but they closely resembled the dresses that Susan took to wearing. About a week had passed after arriving at Cair Paravel and today was the day of our coronation. I was already in my dress with matching purple heels to go with it. As for my hair, I left some of my hair to frame my face then gathered the rest into a messy bun that I held together with rose quartz hair pins. Just as I finished with my hair, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called out.

"I hope I'm not coming in at a bad time," Pan said when he came through the door.

"Not at all Pan," I assured him, turning to see him with his hands behind his back. My eyes immediately snapped to his arms with curiosity as to what he was hiding.

"What do you have there Pan?" I questioned, striding forward until I was standing before him.

"Whatever do you mean Annie," he teased me with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You know what I mean Pan," I answered, coming forward to wrap my arms around him in order to get what is behind his back. He put one arm further behind his back then used his other arm to wrap around my waist to stop me moving forward.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked while leaning down a bit so that our noses were almost touching.

"Yes, I think I do."

He pecked a quick kiss to my lips before he turned me around so that my back was facing him.

"Pan, what are you-,"

It was when I felt the cool metal of a necklace around my collar bone that I realized what he was doing.

"What is this for?"

"Call it a coronation present," Pan said when I turned around to face him after he had safely secured the necklace. I looked down at the rose gold circular necklace to see "Annie" engraved in the metal.

"Oh Pan, it's beautiful."

"Look on the other side."

I turned it over to see "Pan" engraved on the other side.

"I have one too," Pan told me, moving his scarf to the side so that I could see that his necklace was also rose gold with "Pan" engraved in the front. With careful fingers, I turned his necklace over to see "Annie" engraved on the back.

"Oh Pan."

"We may not be able to court now, but we can at least have these."

I could feel my eyes water slightly at his sweetness and wrapped my arms around his shoulders to give him a kiss. He happily slipped his arms around my waist and returned my kiss. I wanted to stay in his arms a little bit longer but I forced myself to back up and look up into his eyes.

"Thank you Pan. This is perfect."

"Would you allow me to escort you to the throne room?" Pan requested with an arm towards me.

"I would love that Pan."

I slipped on a dark amethyst cloak over my shoulders that was fastened with a rose gold pin then took his offered arm. He gave me a small smile before we left my chambers for the throne room.

When we reached the entrance of the throne room, Father, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were waiting for me.

"It's about time," Susan teased me when she saw me. "I thought you were going to be late for your own coronation."

"I wouldn't dream of it Suzie," I grinned back. Pan gave my hand on his arm a light pat before he let my hand go to disappear inside the throne room. I then got into position behind Father while Peter and Edmund flanked him to his left with Susan and Lucy flanking his right. Father gave a nod to all of us that gave our cue to walk forward into the throne room. The whispering of the crowd was very audible to me on our walk down the aisle towards the five thrones that sat at the front of the room. My heart hammered away in my chest as I walked forward with my eyes set on the middle of the four thrones that were on either side. My siblings and I were quick to stand before the thrones with Father standing tall to the side of the throne I stood in front of.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Father began with a strong voice. "I give you Queen Lucy the Valliant."

From the side of the room, I could see that the beavers were coming forward with pillows holding crowns with Pan walking up behind them. Pan then picked up a silver leaf crown that he then placed on Lucy's head. He shared a small smile with her before he went back to the crown pillows.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just."

Ed received a silver crown that matched the simple British crowns I had seen.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan bore a crown similar to Lucy's except hers was gold.

"To the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter's crown was similar to Ed's except his was gold.

"And the the eternal heart of this land, I give you Queen Susanna the Pure."

My crown was similar in build to Susan's and Lucy's except the metal of my crown was rose gold. Pan gave me a heartfelt smile while I could feel my own smile blossom on my lips. As soon as Pan stepped back, we all reached back to sit on our thrones.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia," Father began while he turned to face us. "Always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Father then turned around to address the whole room.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy! Long live Queen Susanna!"

I couldn't contain the joyful laughter that escaped my lips at the enthusiastic cheering and clapping that the crowd gave for us.

Once the coronation was officially over, everyone broke apart for mingling with everyone and I was the first off my throne. I could not see myself sitting on the carved chair unless it was absolutely needed for ceremonial procedures. For a few hours I talked with everyone who had gathered for our coronation, but something drew me over the the balcony where I could see Lucy looking over the sea.

"Hey there Lucy Lou," I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's leaving," she told me sadly while watching Father walk away.

"Don't worry," Pan assured us when he joined us. "We'll see him again."

"I have no doubt," I remarked with slight tears in my eyes.

"One day he'll be here and the next he won't," Pan continued on.

"He's a wild lion after all," I chuckled slightly while my hand moved to fiddle with the necklace around my neck.

"That is so pretty," Lucy commented when she saw it. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a present," I told her, catching Pan's eye over her head. There was a twinkle in his eye as he leaned against the railing alongside us. His hand came to rest on top of mine so that he could give it a squeeze. I feel like this is going to be a very beautiful beginning.

 **o0o0o0o0o Some Years in the Future o0o0o0o0o**

"I don't see why I have to go with you guys to go after a white stag," I complained while crossing my arms. My siblings were saddling up their horses while I simply stood dressed in my hunting outfit, impatient to get back to Pan who was waiting for me. About two years ago Peter had finally let Pan and I court and the both of us were making the most of lost time. Today was actually our two year anniversary that Pan had set up as a romantic night for just the two of us. I had been looking forward to it right before all four of my siblings came to get me to go hunting. I had protested profusely when first asked but then Lucy gave those large puppy eyes and Susan gave me the 'look' that had me caving after a few minutes. Peter had then assured me that I would be back in time to make my meeting with Pan if I went along, so I begrudgingly changed into my hunting outfit and headed for the stables.

"Don't worry about it Annie," Pan said to me before I actually left the castle while holding my hands in his own.

"You go with your brothers and sisters. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you for being so understanding," I smiled softly as I moved close to his chest. He then let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my waist to embrace me tightly.

"Think nothing of it. I know just how convincing Lucy can be."

We both shared a laugh at that and I reluctantly pulled back enough to gaze up into Pan's blue eyes.

"How is it that your eyes get even more beautiful with time?" I asked softly while I ran a thumb along his cheek.

"I could say the same thing about your smile," Pan easily returned with warmth and a peck to my nose.

"I love you Pan."

"I love you too Annie."

Without any hesitation, we both leaned in to share a sweet kiss that spoke volumes of how much we loved each other. For some reason, a distant part of my heart felt dread but I couldn't place what exactly it was for. To drive the feeling out, I threw my arms around his shoulders and deepened our kiss. A sound of surprise left his lips before he too sank into the kiss with his hands firmly on my hips. I could feel the familiar tingling along my skin and womanhood that spoke of my desire for him.

"We'll have none of that luv," Pan gasped when he finally broke us apart.

"The others are waiting for you and we have all the time for that once you get back."

"Is that a promise?" I smirked softly.

"It's a promise," he chuckled at my flirty tone. "Now get out of here you saucy minx."

I pressed one more chaste kiss on his lips before I ventured out the the castle and to the stables where my siblings waited for me.

"Come on Anna," Lucy laughed, her now shoulder blade length hair swaying.

"It'll be fun."

"I can think of one thing that would be even more fun," I grumbled that caught both Peter's and Edmund's ears.

"Anna!" the both scolded me when they heard. I rolled my eyes at their comments as I turned to face the forest.

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit Anna!" Susan laughed at my attitude. Within minutes we were all traveling through the forest looking for this god forsaken White Stag. What are they even going to do when they finally find the White Stag? What will they say when they come face to face? It took a couple hours, but they finally sighted the deer, but I kept towards the back of the group seeing as though I hadn't wanted to go in the first place. Peter was in the lead with Susan after him and Lucy after her. Ed was at the back, but I think that was due to the old age of his horse. I stayed with him as Phillip came a halt to catch his breath.

"Are you alright Phillip?" Ed questioned the horse when he saw how the horse was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not as young as I once was," was all Phillip answered with. I patted the horse on the flank to soothe him when the others came doubling back.

"Come on Ed," Lucy encouraged our brother.

"I'm just catching my breath," Ed supplied.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate," Susan sassed.

"Is that what we're doing?" I questioned. "Catching the deer? Because if that is what it takes to get back home, I'll run ahead and catch it for you."

"Anna," Susan groaned. "You're supposed to be having fun."

"Normally I would, but I was really looking forward to this day."

"I'm sure Tumnus will understand," Peter joined in.

"Do you know how long he planned for this?" I growled in annoyance. "He spent weeks preparing for this night. I'm not letting all of his hard work be ruined."

"What's that?" Edmund spoke up, facing somewhere off to our right. I gave one more glare towards my elder brother before I too turned to see what Ed had found. Peter swung down from his mount to walk towards a large pole covered in ivy. I had to admit that it looked oddly familiar with that weird topper that the pole had but I couldn't quite place what it was. Both Susan and Lucy also got down from their horses to follow Peter towards the pole that held fire.

"It seems familiar," Peter added once everyone gathered around the pole.

"As if from a dream," Lucy said. "Or a dream of a dream."

"England," I spoke up as some recognition flooded my mind. This spurred Lucy to explore past the pole.

"Lucy!" Peter and I called after her before we all took off after her.

"Not again," Susan sighed. The trees became more dense as we made our way through the path that had more and more of my memory returning. Another place I lived in before Narnia. I had...a mother? And a father? But Aslan is my father.

"Lu!" Ed called after her in hopes to get her to stop.

"Come on!" Lucy shouted back. Somehow during our progression down the path, I ended up getting stuck in the middle with Lucy and Peter in front of me and Susan and Edmund behind me.

"Those aren't branches," Peter commented when the trees gave way to fur. As if in slow motion, my memories came flooding back and panic was quick to set in. NO! I didn't want to go back to England! I wanted to stay in Narnia with Pan! I was so sure that Pan and I were to be wed soon. I tried my hardest to fight against Susan and Ed to get back to Narnia, but I could feel my strength start to fade the farther I was pushed back towards the spare room. No. No. No. No no no no no no...And like that, we all fell out of the wardrobe in the dusty spare room of the Professor's home. I sat on my knees in shock of what had just happened while the others glanced around at our surroundings. I could barely hear the door open before I jumped back up to my feet to fling myself back into the wardrobe.

"Anna!" Peter shouted in alarm at my actions. I could feel nothing but wood at the back of the wardrobe and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"No," I choked out when the crushing weight of realizing that I couldn't get back came crashing down around me.

"Take me back! Take me back right now!"

By now the tears were freely running down my cheeks and my fists pounded on the wood of the wardrobe in a desperate attempt to open the doorway. Halfway through my breakdown, I could feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I fought tooth and nail to escape them and get back to the wardrobe.

"Anna! Will you just calm down!" Peter shouted over my crying and shrieking. Edmund also came forward to try to hold down my arms so that I wouldn't hurt anyone else when Susan came forward to deliver a hard smack to my cheek. My head rocked to the side with the force and I could feel my whole body go slack once the despair became too much. Pan is going to be so devastated when he finds out I'm not coming back. Pan….

"Anna," Susan uttered when she realized what she had just done. "I'm so…,"

"Save it," I cut her off harshly. I roughly shoved both Peter and Ed off to stand with my back to them.

"Because of you, I'm probably never going to see Tumnus again. I really hope that your Stag Hunt was really worth destroying my shot at happiness."

Without another word I left the spare room and breezed right past the professor. He might have actually tried to stop me, but it fell on deaf ears as I headed straight for my room and locked my door. I kicked off my shoes harshly and all but collapsed on my bed with heaving sobs wracking my body. Why would fate be so cruel as to rip me from my happiness right before I was really able to have it? I don't know for how long I cried for, but I do know that I grew too exhausted to keep my eyes open then passed out due to exhaustion.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Daughter of Aslan o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it folks. I know that this was not a great way for this to end, but I didn't want to separate the siblings. Even though during their reign in Narnia the siblings have drifted apart a little to take on the different roles they found for themselves in the kingdom, but I feel like her family is still a large part of her life. What do you guys think about how the story is unfolding? Do you like it? Do you think it cruel? Please give me some feedback to what you think is going to happen now that everyone is back in London. I am curious to see what you guys think will happen. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
